Zemurian Odyssey
by Judgment Waltz
Summary: A journey untold from the masses. An ever-changing fate that never stays still. For Rean, such a profound tale would only be believed by those who had been part of his life long enough. And maybe that's fine. His odyssey was pretty crazy enough to help him appreciate the finer points in life. Really, the little things...
1. Prologue

**Rean: This disclaimer is brought to you by the letter "J", because it stands for Judgment. It also happens to stand for "jerk", because it seems he's not able to actually finish a story thanks to his serious lack of motivation. Oh, but it doesn't stand for the characters and settings that are already claimed by Falcom, with the sole exception of characters that are his property... and maybe some settings belonging to some company named Atlus, whatever it is. You can support any of their series by buying a copy or ten of their games, and be sure to submit your Guild Cards to... hey, wait! This isn't a disclaimer, it's an adver—!**

* * *

 **Elise: The following chapter contains spoilers for _Trails in the Sky_ , _Trails of Cold Steel I and II_ , and the yet-to-be-localized _Zero no Kiseki and Ao no Kiseki_. I kindly suggest that you please avoid this prologue unless you already know of the aforementioned games, or wish to find out certain answers for yourself. You have been warned... wait, what's this about Guild Cards?**

* * *

It was a land where no man has ever set foot before. An emerald forest, pristine in nature, and seemingly peaceful... too peaceful, almost as if it was untouched by sin. Following that idea, it had provided theories on why its residents had such twisted appearances. Above this forest was a sky filled with not solely clouds, which surrounded the land around them, but numerous floating islands which histories were yet to be studied. Incidentally, it was believed to have been the first area created from centuries past, unseen by man until today. That aside, there were many varying reasons to its 'beauty'. For one, the stratum itself had reeked of orderly death in all locations. Even the mightiest of warriors would be consumed by the most destructive—and at worst, controlled—powers of those that lurked between the seemingly-plain trees and verdant bushes. This place openly encouraged chaos, under the guise of peace, to destroy any and all trespassers who dared to set foot.

Irony. It was so tasteless at times.

That was the idea Rean Schwarzer had whenever he had to maneuver through the brutal monsters that resided here. Now, it wasn't so bad; finding so many rare materials in this wonderland to forge the greatest equipment around made traversing the chaotic forest much more easier and bearable. But when his group first started exploring the place, only to be swarmed by monsters that had taken notes from both fairy tales and demonic legends, they realized trying to reach to the next level would take much more longer compared to their explorations of the previous strata.

Even with that rectified, the lack of a full group took a toll on him before. But it was not something for him to ponder too much about. Unusual circumstances prevented a full-team exploration, and most of them were out of his reach at the time. Right now, only four remained by his side, but none of them were those from Thors, those who he built solid friendships with. It would have been nice if they were included, but he reluctantly agreed to take those who were more aware of the situation at hand.

Unusual circumstances indeed.

He had just finished reaching the final twin doors, the gates to the guardian residing the final area. It was covered with plants and flowers of many species and colors, and sealed the doors shut. They wouldn't be shut for long; there was someone capable with the power to retract the plants, and she was traveling with him. Just behind him were three people who pledged their assistance to his journey so far. He was more than thankful to them for helping him get this far, despite it being an odd group to be with.

He still didn't want Elise Schwarzer to be involved in his bizarre journey since it began. With how things were, his adoptive sister staying at home would have been beneficial to his state of mind. But that didn't put _her_ mind at ease; she'd constantly worry for his safety and hope he would return home, but it was especially when she learned of the 'truth' that she became more aggressive in her decision. Thanks to that, she forced herself in for his sake, hoping to keep an eye for his being if others could not. It really kind of surprised him when the purple-haired girl was so insistent and maybe too frustrated that he wondered if he could have felt at ease without telling her. But what's done is done. Forgoing the rest of her education like him, she chose to remain by his side. Not that he had a choice, anyway, since she followed him to his biggest decision before these events started.

Aside from her, there was Creizle Hardt, the mercenary. With a green sleeve-less shirt, navy jeans, and a red neckerchief, the young adult accompanied Rean throughout the ever-progressing story. Being knowledgeable of some of the world's secrets, he was a great help for keeping Rean on track despite having an on-and-off duty until now. Then there was Ysil, the girl with the appearance around Elise's age, dressed in a green blouse, yet covered with shining blue roses in the waistline. Even with certain... mishaps that occurred throughout the journey, she chose to help him for a general desire that she held inside her. It was untold, as far as Rean knew, but she had promised to tell them when this was over. The only one not visible within the group was the 'child', Orsten Seinel, for good reasons. Only Rean was able to tell where the child was whenever he was nearby.

Under the glowing spring sunlight, and surrounded by the heavenly forest they explored in, they stopped their exploration and took the time to catch their breath, though Creizle knew one other reason why Rean stopped before the twin doors.

"So the final guardian is located behind the doors here," the brown-haired mercenary stated as a fact. He sounded impressed after sensing the power of the supposed guardian.

"Seems like it," the Eight Leaves One Blade user responded. The malicious presence of an enemy was made known to all of them easily, though there appeared to be an exception this once. "We've been through a lot of floors and fought the guardians, but whatever that's behind the doors is much different. Its aura is large enough for me to notice it since we got to this place."

' _I am able to sense it just as well,'_ the child-like voice of Orsten rang in their ears. _'_ _It is certainly more powerful compared to the other enemies located here._ _Ysil, can we confirm this?'_

The girl in question nodded once, with a hand running through her shoulder-length, emerald-colored hair. "Yes. Beyond here lies a powerful opponent. Also in the same area is the altar where I can use to modify the effects the Yggdrasil Labyrinth has caused."

"So this really is the end," Elise muttered, giving up a long breath. "I was almost sure that we had to go through yet another set of floors after this. Those islands up above us made it seem like that was the case."

"That is understandable, Elise," Ysil giggled, providing the relief. "We can traverse to them, but they are not necessary for the time being."

Creizle hummed, brown eyes giving the appearance of anticipation. "Why don't we go over our mission one more time? Rean, wanna take it away?"

The swordsman nodded as he took center stage. Their final mission before things would finally start to normalize for the countries. At least, that's what they hoped for. He coughed once before giving a determined look.

"Listen up, everyone. Our objective is to access the Yggdrasil Labyrinth's control settings located in the room. However, in order to do so, we must eliminate the final guardian that lies in the very same room. This guardian is highly likely to be very powerful, much stronger than anything else we've encountered in this labyrinth so far. We must believe in ourselves, and I don't mean just each other, but as a team of explorers. Once we engage it, we need to create a coordinated attack-pattern before we can follow it and strike it down with minimal drawbacks. With me so far?"

"Right!" Everyone cheered.

"After its defeat, we'll be accessing the controls to stop and reverse the overgrowth caused by it. This will eliminate the large barrier in the continent, and normalize the surrounding nature. Then we leave it up to the leaders involved to deal with the rest in politics."

Creizle sighed at the headache-inducer that's soon-to-be. "It's going to be tough, trying to get them to not pin the blame on each other over something they had no part of."

Elise looked really unsure about it. "I hope that later on... none of this leads to a war between anyone. I know Crossbell is guilty for attacking first since October, but that was only because Ouroboros was involved..."

' _The fact that you do not speak of a chance of our defeat here shows your ability to look past our current predicament,'_ Orsten spoke in mild surprise. His words only served to confuse the rapier-user, however, so it was up to their leader of the group.

"I think Orsten meant that you're more afraid of what comes after the battle instead of the battle itself," he explained it himself. His sister then gave a sound of acknowledgment.

"Well, I don't have a lot of doubts on fighting the final guardian here," she admitted bashfully, staring down. "You... Class VII took on a force of destruction just about two months ago. If there's anyone who can do such a thing as a leader, it's you, Rean."

Rean grimaced when he remembered how that particular battle worked out. "Oh... yeah." He didn't want to think too hard about it. There would be a time for mourning later, when things finally calmed down.

"To be fair," Creizle hummed lightheartedly, smiling, "Rean's gone through some pretty weird stuff for a long time. And, well, I did too, but he has some first-hand experience in dealing with gods of destruction and stuff."

"It's not the only thing I can do, though," was the swordsman's deadpan response.

' _We are already skilled enough to defeat powerful monsters in the first place,'_ Orsten said with an unseen smile. _'As for the political downpour, however...'_

"It should be fine," Ysil said in a tone of certainty. "If we are given the blessings of both the leaders and their ambassadors, there should be no repercussions."

"But we don't have Osborne's approval," Elise pointed out, still worried, "even if we left it at that on purpose. Won't he be against us after this?"

"It'll be fine, Elise." Rean, for once, was glad to talk about Osborne despite the sensitive (or insensitive) topic. "This is all on him for trying to promote me as a 'hero' to the public, so he has to accept my actions on restoring the lands as one." His smile became a little mischievous. "Plus, since the Erebonian public considers me a 'hero', I can have their ears and tell them the story of what really happened in Crossbell last year. He can't say no to that, because the publicity stunt he tried on me would be meaningless and questionable if he did."

The mercenary laughed boisterously. "I still can't get over the irony of that! An international hero, huh? Talk about a promotion!"

The verdant-haired girl took the chance to softly clench Elise's left hand, who yelped a little at the sudden contact. Ysil just smiled at her friend, hoping to have her stay resolved.

"It will be fine, Elise," she said, blushing lightly. "We believe in you, and I will support you along the way. Make certain that you will assist me as well, okay? Just as we always have, as partners."

The rapier-user blinked, before mirroring the red cheeks. "Ah, yeah... thanks, Ysil..."

Oh, how she dearly wanted her brother to be the one to say these things... why did Ysil go and do that instead of him? But it only took Elise a few more seconds until she realized her hand was still connected with her friend's. It was unfortunate that Ysil didn't seem to get the gesture that Elise wanted to let go, further spiking her redness. And naturally, in true 'Rean' fashion...

"Um, Elise? Ysil? Is there something wrong? Your faces are red."

As far as the two other annoyed males were concerned...

' _Nice weather we are having.'_

"Sunshine with scattered, dense clouds, I'll say."

Rean turned to the grinning mercenary and narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

"Nothiiing~..." Creizle cracked with a grin.

' _Perhaps you will understand when you are older someday, Rean.'_

The childish tone in Orsten probably worsened the kind of response he just gave, the swordsman mused. Well, it didn't matter. They had other problems to attend to.

Rean turned back to the plant-covered doors. The malicious presence beyond them remained, until they would engage as a team and defeat it. It would be a difficult battle, but to them, their defeat was not a certainty. What came next after that would be up to the leaders of the world. He still had to be present to influence their decisions, but he knew that those who believed in him would have faith in his truth. After that... it was hard to imagine his reunion with his friends and family, but he hoped it would happen so. For now, he had the role of field leader to play as.

It came back to him, how he was reminded of the role once more. It was just as nostalgic as when they tried to tackle the 'fragment' of a great power, back in the Old Schoolhouse, when everyone had finally put away their differences and resolved the final trial to save the school festival. It was those determined looks on his friends that made him feel determined himself. It was their resolve as his classmates that he was resolved as a leader. Class VII would later imprint a memory on Erebonia as the heroes of the war, but their accomplishment to clear all trials of the ancient labyrinth was their first conclusion together.

Now... now it was happening again. But there were differences. There was no Class VII this time. The entire group was composed of himself, his adoptive sister, a carefree mercenary, a resident of of the twisted labyrinth, and a spirit child. It was less than half of the amount of heads in Class VII. It wasn't even a remnant of it. But they were all willing to trust him on the get-go. Orsten and Creizle, they knew him for so long that they had to. Elise was solely out of obligation for her brother. And while there were some hiccups with trusting Ysil, none of them became antagonistic to each other. They accepted each other right away, and with no doubts about their goal.

He idly wondered how it would have felt like if Class VII came with him...

' _Well, Rean, perhaps if we were placed in better circumstances, this would have been a richer experience for all of us.'_

' _Yeah... but there's not much else to do about it, I guess.'_

And if he were to see them again after this, even for just a moment, this had to work. He would take nothing less. He'd do anything in his power to protect those who believed in him, and those who he believed in.

And this final enemy in this labyrinth... it would fall under their combined strength.

He turned back to his group, waiting for his decision.

"Alright. There's nothing else left for us to do. The final battle here... we will overcome it with our beliefs and our resolution. And we will live to help the nations be guided to the right direction, not just for us, but for the sake of the world as well. Is everyone ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"I am with you."

"Count me in, Rean!"

' _As always!'_

Elise, Ysil, Creizle, and Orsten all shouted their support for him, and he took it with great joy.

"Then, let's do it."

 **~{Prologue: Told and Untold}~**

* * *

"So, Rean," Estelle began with her trademark smile and the unprecedented amount of curiosity, "when are we gonna meet Class VII someday?"

The question about Class VII had startled him, more so when it was coming from an outsider. "Huh? Are you interested in seeing them?"

Her smile remained. "Why wouldn't I be? Out of everyone in your list of friends that we met, the ones in your class are the only ones we haven't seen since then!"

"Class VII has been regarded as 'the hero's allies' when news broke out before the barrier appeared," Joshua noted, indifferent to his partner's wishes. "Not only that, but you and Olivier talk about them often, to the point that they seem memorable to you."

"Sooo, give us the dirt, Rean!" The brunette demanded cheerfully. "When can we see them? How's the class like? You have a girlfriend in there?"

"..."

So many questions at once, even the last one was enough to leave Rean bewildered and speechless. Luckily, Estelle's ever-present mediator of energy was around to keep her excitement down.

"Calm down, Estelle," Joshua lightly reprimanded her. "It's not like we'll get to see them before the barrier's gone."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Estelle said, overtaking her energy for a brief moment. "But you know, Rean, we've been curious about them for a looong time. Any chance we can see them once this is over?"

Rean tried his hardest to not drag down the girl's optimism (even if doing so was widely-known to be impossible). He still had a checklist of personal affairs to sort through before he could even regain what was left of his 'normal life'. Getting any of Class VII to meet up with his overseas friends would be an even more difficult task. He wasn't going to give up without trying, but it was unlikely to be handled with ease.

"To be honest," Rean started, rubbing the back of his head, "we still have to work on keeping things stable in Erebonia, while making sure the chancellor can't make any moves early on. After that, I have to see if Thors is still friendly with me. I did kind of ditch them before classes came back up, even though I would have left to go somewhere else no matter what." He scratched his head. "It's... gonna be unpleasant since I left on purpose. My attendance record is basically in flames at this point as well."

"I can imagine," Joshua lamented a little. "I know what it's like to disappear to carry on your own problems without involving even your friends."

"Yeah, _Joshua_ ," his lover emphasized on his name as she regarded him with a deadpan stare. "You know it so well, I bet you and Rean can _definitely_ relate."

"I-I said I was sorry," was his not-so-carefully built response as he looked away. Rean just looked at between the two and could only wonder what that particular history was like. Maybe later, when he wasn't talking about his friends for now.

"Anyway, meeting them isn't out of the question," Rean continued to ponder. "The problem would be setting it up. Like I said, I left the academy without notifying them, so that's sure to cause some setbacks while I try to get on their good terms. Luckily, I already got the message out that I've been trying to resolve the Yggdrasil Project incident, so that should put me in their good graces, if at least on a moderate amount."

The twin-blade user gave a grimace. "I'm not sure if a continent-sized incident that separates the nations is something you should be thankful for..."

For Rean's part, he just shrugged. "It stopped a potential war from breaking out, and gave me a good reason to stick outside Erebonia. So maybe I am. Of course, I was hoping for better alternatives at the time, if they were possible."

Joshua sighed. "And there was nothing better than having a sky-high labyrinth that consists of a large and dense tree to stop the war..." They had wondered, for a brief moment, how Aidios was taking the whole 'people using a possibly-destructive project to stop a war' thing well.

"Who can blame him?" She hummed thoughtfully. "I mean, we've all been doing our hardest to keep up with the peace. The Yggdrasil Project might be a problem if we don't deal with it, but so far, we're pretty much backed by people from almost every nation involved that's willing to help."

Barely missing a beat, she looked back to the Erebonian outcast, beaming. "I'm sure your friends will understand once you get through to them. When you fought them, they said they only wanted answers, right? They didn't think you were wrong, or that you were an enemy. They can tell you've been super busy trying to help everyone out of this mess. No way are they just gonna up and turn the other way without forgiving you! So just have faith in them! Especially since right now, they already have an idea as to what you're up to. That gives them reason to cheer you on!"

"She's right," Joshua concurred with his own smile. "Have a little more faith in your friends. Believe in them. They'll reciprocate well enough for you."

Had this been from a time back then, when all hope seemed lost to Rean, saying such a thing wasn't something that could easily lighten him up. But he didn't come this far, only to believe a brighter future was a terribly-low chance. Even beyond all doubts, he would do everything in his power to provide everyone a future that was worth living in. That was still possible, no matter how terribly-small of a chance it was.

Yet, here he was, worried about the state of his friends and family, wondering if they would ever forgive him for leaving them, for keeping silent about the situation, even when it was hurting him on the inside. How could they not forgive him? He had believed in them to lead their futures for everyone, and they believed in him to lead them to victory, to reunion, to life being shared among themselves. Together, they had laughed, mourned, faced danger, saved lives... they had lived, all thanks to him. Because, as they pointed out at least once, what would Class VII have been without him?

And to think it would be Estelle and Joshua to cheer him up with just a small pep talk...

Rean just felt more at ease to confide in two amazing bracers...

"Hm? Rean, what's up? You've been smiling at the table..."

"Thanks, you two... for everything..."

He didn't see their faces directly, but he was sure they were smiling right back at him.

* * *

"So... you aren't against me?"

Lloyd just looked back to the moonlit sky, not finding it hard to respond to Rean's question.

"If I were against you, that would make me short-sighted to the real problem, won't it?" The policeman raised his shoulders for a moment. "Most of the world knows about you as Rean Schwarzer, the national hero who saved Erebonia, when we know you're also the son of Osborne. Those two are just facts that happen to align, but that doesn't have to be completely negative."

"What do you mean?"

"What else? You're Osborne's son, but you proved yourself to be a hero more than that. You didn't expect us to help you when we gave you our time. You taught us certain things about your journey step-by-step. You didn't hold it against us when Crossbell attacked your country. Even when you told me all about your past, you expected nothing but hatred." Lloyd paused as he considered his own words. "Well, 'hatred' might be a bit strong, but the context is there."

The stern and comforting look was prevalent on the SSS leader's face, Rean noticed.

"Thing is, you're more than a hero Osborne wanted you to be. He decided on war, but you chose peace, while ignoring what happened several months ago. You're pretty much the opposite of him in terms of actions and ideals. We don't like the big boss himself, but we don't have to hate you because you're related to him."

"Lloyd's right," KeA piped up from beside him, surprising the two. "You're not mean like him. You've been super nice to us since we met. And..." She smiled and spun around, "you gave us cake!"

The leader of the SSS blinked as he tried to recall the moment with the cake. "Oh yeah," he chuckled, "that actually did happen, didn't it?"

Rean made a bashful smile. "I kind of ran out of options to try to prove that we were nice, then Elise suggested that we bring over some cake." The fact that Elise came up with the idea proved how she was excellent in providing kindness, even if the idea seemed so simple.

"It was the best cake I've had since the Azure Tree disappeared! It was tasty!" The child added, her face as bright as the currently-hidden sun itself.

"That, it was," Lloyd said, petting the energetic, verdant-haired girl as he laughed. "I thought it was someone's birthday when we saw you guys at our doorstep with it. Made our heads spin when we tried to figure out who's it for."

Rean snickered at the memory. "And you thought it was mine, too. Not that I blame you for coming to that conclusion."

"Hey, hey," KeA continued happily, "you think we'll get another cake by the time we're done?"

"Once the Yggdrasil Project's over, right?" Rean regarded her question with a hand on his chin. "We might not have time even if that's finished. We still have to smooth out the relationships between the nations before we can take a rest. I have to calm down Erebonia somehow from asking for a full-out war, too..."

Lloyd gave a confused look. "I thought you said Creizle took care of Erebonia's war-wishes."

Rean shrugged lamely and made an unsure smile. "He kind of did? He did the explanations for what was going on in Crossbell, and what I'm trying to achieve. Thanks to that, he helped rally some people against Osborne's decision to go to war, but not all of them. I'd say that people are still split after I left Erebonia, so I can probably give a one-to-one ratio of them either supporting or condemning me for it."

"That can't be right," Lloyd argued, frowning. "There should be at least more people supporting you now that they know why you left."

The swordsman stared back in interest, yet not buying his reasoning. "What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you go through all those field studies back at your school year?" The memories of those times struck Rean well enough that it got him stunned in surprise, allowing the SSS leader to continue on. "In every town or city you visited, you left a lasting impression on the residents because you helped them out a lot in your times there. Not only that, you lent them a hand every time they asked for you when you were busy during the war. That already makes you their hero by default, right?"

"That's... true..."

Lloyd smiled warmly. "Plus, how can they, the very people you saved, be against you when they realize you left to resolve a big incident? I bet that they remembered what you did for them in the past, and now they believe in you like last time. There's no way they can't trust you when they now know you have the best plans for them." He glanced at the tyke beside him. "Right, KeA?"

"Right!" She cheerfully and heatedly exclaimed. "You were a hero before, and you still are, Rean! Nothing's changed at all!"

"So cheer up. You can't give up on finding a silver lining just yet, Rean."

Rean was still dumbstruck by their adamant belief that he was still an important and revered figure. He honestly hadn't seen it happening when he left Erebonia to take care of other matters—matters that were highly considered more important than occupying Crossbell. Sadly, he initially believed, very few could see his leave in a favorable light; it was more akin to desertion, all things considered, and it made sense for the most part.

But now... he was finally able to consider the thoughts and feelings of the lives he touched upon. The people who likened him to a hero. They hadn't given up on him, not when he left. Sure, he didn't doubt that leaving them temporarily had stung them and left them with bad dreams, but he was getting the feeling that the word Creizle helped spread around reignited their beliefs that there was no desertion that took place. That Rean was doing everything in his power to retain the peace of Erebonia. And, by extension, aid all those who had no reason to be involved.

Honestly, to have more people believe in him like this... he could admit how touching this was.

"Thanks, you guys."

Lloyd nodded positively once the swordsman was able to get his bearings back. And KeA...

"Then, please promise us that we all get to enjoy cake when we're done!"

"Haha... okay, okay. I promise."

* * *

A monstrous, humanoid form, having the basic limbs of arms, legs, torso, and head, yet having the dark tones of both black and green. Ivy tentacles, appeared to be bathed in blood, were spurting out of its palms, wavering and sliding however they pleased. A kind of strange, blue drool was sliding all over its darkly-green chest, coming from the balded head of the monster. It carried no eyes for sight, no ears for hearing, none of the things that made it look at least a little more human save for the sickly and twisted cat-like open smile that appeared to be fixed. Yet, having no eyes and ears and nose were of no consequence to the beast, not when it was able to sense.

It was wreathed by likely its own 'clothing', a vest of black leaves with red-tinted tips, while white butterfly wings of an indescribable shape rested on its back. And while the monster had no eyes on its head, there were most certainly eyes, many eyes, on the four wings. Standing at a height of an estimated twenty-five arge, the large monster looked curiously at the group that dared entered the sacred territory, all of its wing-located eyes staring at the four that entered.

Then, without warning, it gave out a murderous and horrifying roar that could have been heard all over the labyrinth.

"Wh... what is that...?" Elise wasn't able to see her skin pale, but others would have pointed it out if they didn't know the reason why.

The verdant-haired resident of the labyrinth frowned, annoyance visible on her face.

"That is the guardian of this stratum, and the labyrinth in general," Ysil muttered in disdain. "The Ambivalent."

Creizle seemed a little shocked and a little confused. "This freak of nature's the final guardian? Seriously?"

' _I-I did not even sense its presence being this overwhelming until we entered,'_ Orsten rang in their heads with a shaky voice.

Ysil made a scoffing sound. "This is what happens when the Yggdrasil Project is forced to awaken early. It sacrifices moderation for effectiveness, the latter of which was being focused on. And now the guardian's very being is more twisted than it should originally be."

"Damn," Rean grunted, knowing the odds starting to go against him so soon. "If we had known this..."

"Well, this isn't the time for regrets," the mercenary sighed, running a hand through his brown hair.

Orsten thought likewise. _'_ _Creizle is correct, our objective here should not change.'_

"Th-then we're really going to fight it?" Elise asked, feeling her voice starting to crack.

The leader of Class VII hunched his shoulders. "No point in running away right now. Everyone's counting on us to finish off this labyrinth, so we need to fight hard."

Estelle... Joshua... Lloyd... KeA...

His classmates, his friends, his family...

They were all depending on him to resolve this incident and make it back alive. Naturally, such a promise was proving to be more difficult than they imagined, but they would definitely defy all expectations and emerge victorious from this. He had to, when there were still so many tasks he had to go through to preserve a future he believed in.

And so...

"Alright everyone," he stated, eyes hardening on the guardian, "let's—"

It was the sudden quake interrupting his courageous declaration that told everyone something was horribly amiss. As it was, completely shattering anything they could have expected from this battle, two large figures sprouted up from beneath the floor they all stood on. Pumpkin-headed monsters, with sickly-colored hands covering the sides of their vegetable heads, and vines trailing beneath them. Giving off a hellish expression, these two monsters stood by the sides of the final guardian, with every single intention of stopping all trespassers.

"H-Hexgourds?" Elise recognized their harassing species clearly. "And two of them...!"

"We really did lose control of this labyrinth," Ysil muttered, already seeing defeat more clearer than ever. "Now our victory is much father than we had anticipated..."

"But if we leave it like this," Creizle growled, fists clenching harder, "we'll never be able to shut down those barriers!"

Gone were any chances of this being smooth sailing. The horrors of danger inflated well beyond the usual level, higher than what this labyrinth had to offer. Even in a team of five, it would drastically fall short to three powerful enemies willing to rip their heads away. Truly, this had to be the labyrinth's last stance against them, Rean rationalized...

"We'll be overwhelmed..."

But only if they fought normally like this. Only if the labyrinth expected them to fight like proud warriors. But pride had little meaning in a battlefield that could decide the lives of many, especially when one man would continue with his relentless attempts to take advantage of their plans. Rean would do what it takes to even the odds, and if this labyrinth was willing to pull out all the stops against them...

' _Rean, no!'_ The child-like voice that belong to Orsten rang between his ears, easily reading his thoughts. _'If you summon Valimar here, the labyrinth will take great offense and send all_ _of its_ _monsters to attack us!'_

' _Then what other choice do we have!?'_ He refuted frustratingly. _'We have to move on! Everyone's counting on us to finish this off today, so we must!'_

' _But...!'_

Had this been a time when peace wasn't threatened, a session where Class VII was by his side, ready to rely and be relied on, they wouldn't have such a hard time with this last fight before it would even begin. But that had not been the case. He had to leave them behind so he could work behind the scenes and tackle the Yggdrasil Labyrinth with less setbacks, and all that's left was to look forward to achieve the brighter future for their sake.

If all those monsters were going to come after him, then let them. If he had to bring forth the Ashen Knight, all the while setting off the alarms of this labyrinth, just to straighten the future, then...

"Heed my—"

"Hey, sorry we're late!"

His concentration was abruptly broken by the cheerful and familiar shout of another traveler in this labyrinth. He wasn't the only one surprised when the voice came through; turning around let him see the shocked faces of his group. But they were not the focus. The focus was clearly on a certain twin-tailed brunette smiling casually at the face of their misfortune. And not just her, he was also noticing the talented policeman giving an all-prepared grin for anything.

And their friends...

"Yeah," Estelle continued ever-so-casually, "we kinda took a little longer to get here because we took a wrong turn, wound up in an ambush, had to run off from those pumpkin guys, wound up in another ambush, and here we are!"

Creizle didn't seem to mind their sudden intrusion... and their abridged version of their tales. "See? Told you those pumpkin-heads were annoying!"

Joshua still seemed affronted since they entered. "I thought you had the map in check, Estelle..." He sighed.

Lloyd just gave a weary chuckle. "I think the map should be the least of our worries for now..."

Rean shook his head to clear his head and disregard their building insanity. "What are you all doing here?" He asked in surprise to get to the point. He asked this because he figured they would stay behind to prepare for the barriers coming down. Unless...

"Easy question, Rean!" The positive Bracer responded. "Truth is, we had a lot of free time! Ever since you started helping out with our tasks since New Year's, we've started to see a shortage of requests for both the Bracer Guild and the SSS! We had nothing else to do since this morning, really," she finished bashfully.

The leader of the SSS nodded. "We knew you'd be back in the labyrinth to finish things off here, and since you helped us out more than once, we had to return the favor somehow. We couldn't kick back and relax if we knew we could help you gain control of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth."

"Guys..." The black-haired swordsman was still shocked. He was under the assumption that they'd be too busy to help him out. Did they really have that much free time?

Joshua shrugged and smiled thinly. "We're friends right now. Plus, I do have to make sure you've learned a life lesson since we've been together, Rean," he said, eyes showing warmth.

The silver-haired woman beside Lloyd nodded. "We may as well finish your first contact with us in good terms by working together, right?" Elie asked happily.

The tall redhead in Estelle's group chuckled. "Someone's gotta make sure you don't do a half-assed job as the self-entitled ambassador," Agate added.

The other redhead in Lloyd's group smirked. "I won't lie: seeing the flower beauty is one of my goals, but really, I'd do anything to make her smile," Randy said, dashingly.

"Nuh-uh!" Anelace retorted among them. "I called dibs on making Ysil my lieutenant!" She gazed on Rean's group, only to set her sights firmly on the leader instead. "Oh, and I gotta make sure my secondary rival's in top shape!" She happily added.

The sigh came from one of the youngest members of the SSS. "Seriously, you two, get your priorities straight right now," Tio flatly answered with golden eyes glaring.

Another young girl, a former Ouroboros member, stood by Estelle. "I just owe you from that time, okay?" Renne didn't look directly at him, oddly. "It's nothing special..."

Lastly, one famous performer from Arc en Ciel giggled happily. "We were all worried anyways, so we had to tag along to ease our minds," Rixia admitted. "I hope you don't mind."

They all came... they traversed through the perilous labyrinth... just for his group?

...Well, worrying about their decision to rush through the dangerous labyrinth would make him rather hypocritical; danger was practically what everyone in this room was used to. That, and he was sure he gave them a lot to work with on exploring this place, but all that for his sake? Even when there would be the chance that he would have to fight them, should he return to Erebonia and answer to that man who claimed to be his father?

He was immediately caught off-guard by the surge of power resting inside him. At the same time, his ARCUS began to whirr proudly in response to something, and he was soon enveloped in a blue glow. Everyone else was understandably surprised, but Rean knew this very feeling that marked the truth of his feelings. Those of his friends, now no longer being confined to Class VII as the sole subject, but to those who he met in his long-lasting life.

' _This power is what we have cultivated from the past two months, Rean,'_ the child-like voice rang in his head, and to the others, judging by their same expression. _'This is the power that forsakes the damning fate laid out in front of you and carves the path ahead, one that leads to not_ _only_ _your future, but as well as those who you have connected within your living days. Have you forgotten? I most certainly have not.'_

It took a bit of time for a grin to form on the swordsman's face, but when it did, it easily beat any other expression he previously had since they entered the labyrinth.

"Hah. I know pretty well, Orsten. You don't have to remind me."

' _Good answer.'_

The owner of the voice finally settled inside his being. The pathways of power that flowed through him, so unnatural, so unlike his, but were never rejected, even for a second. And seeing his new friends here... as long as they believed in him, and as long as he believed in them...

"Thank you, everyone..."

Estelle gave a sun-radiating smirk. "You already thanked us lots, Rean. Just get to the plan at hand!"

Rean nodded, to Estelle's group, to Lloyd's group, and to his group. Each of them nodded their heads in return, and finally, he turned back to the final enemies that stood in their way. One last battle to reach the Yggdrasil Project's control system and reverse the damages it caused.

It's time...

"My group will hold against the larger enemy, the Ambivalent, for as long as we can. In that time, the Hexgourds will be taken care of by other groups since they're considerably weaker as long as they hold no advantage. Estelle, your group will take care of the Hexgourd on the left. Lloyd, you'll take the right. If one or the other is done, get to my group to reform and hold against the Ambivalent until we're ready to take it down. Got all that?"

"Naturally!"

"Of course!"

"Good. Remember our strategies!"

The tachi got unsheathed, the new, mystical blade having one more worthy opponent to match against in this chapter of war. End Fates radiated the blue aura, compounding with the power Rean was giving off, with justly destruction once more, and Rean got into his traditional Eight Leaves One Blade stance. Not long after, everyone drew out their weapons and were all prepared to take the next step to the future, with nothing hindering their abilities.

"Let's go, everyone!"

"Right!"

They all raced onward to meet their foes. No fear. No regrets. And best of all, no mistakes. Not as long as he lived to see this through.

At the end of the labyrinth, swords resounded.

* * *

 ** _Beyond the Myth_ , boys! Admittedly, this could be in the crossover section, but this has very little to do with the _Etrian Odyssey_ series that I don't think it's a whole lot to consider it a crossover. That being said, this and one other project are finally, _finally_ stories that I have true interest in writing about. Please wait patiently as I stop losing motivation for every single damn thing, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 01

**Rean: The following is a fan-based story. _The Legend of Heroes_ and all of its related characters and settings are owned by Falcom. Please support any of the official releases. Now if you'll excuse me, I have the role of protagonist to play as.**

* * *

 **Elise: The following contains... no spoilers. Oh, how interesting!**

* * *

In the vast field of flowers, colorful plants of many varieties, a child with dark blue hair kept a lifted book close to his face, red eyes scanning over the story he was proud to have partly written down on.

"The many perspectives of the people involved all tell an untold story."

He closed his book, and his crimson eyes stared up to the night sky, illuminated by both the silver moon, and the twinkling stars.

"But when our hidden perspectives are included, we manage to keep spinning the tale."

He smiled, and gave a childish chuckle.

"And one question remains: can we understand it?"

 **~{Arc 01 – The Erebonian Tour}~**

Chapter 01: The Journey to be Told

* * *

Celdic, the Market Town...

Home to the famous Grand Market in Erebonia and what some would consider a second home for traveling merchants, Celdic has continued to thrive with the many people, either travelers, citizens, or merchants alike, for all the trade goods it promised. With a variety of products flowing from Erebonia's neighboring countries, along with the large empire itself shipping goods to the others, it proved that Celdic was indeed a friendly sight for all to see.

People weren't strangers to each other in the market, either. A simple conversation between customer and merchant led to strong ties for each other. One product from a buyer in the first day would be five times bought the next visit. It's relationships like these that allowed the Grand Market to flourish, no matter who they were, for they saw each other as good friends, even as close as companions if anything happened to the town.

But amidst all the marketing that kept going strong, people were suddenly wary, not toward each other, but to the future of Celdic as a whole. For one, the recent tax increases being pushed by Duke Albarea had stiffened the marketers, for without a proper balance of the taxes, prices would be more demanding, thus rusting the bonds between customer and merchant. Otto the Market Manager has done his utmost to appeal to the taxes, but in turn, the provincial army of the Albarea household has silently stopped supporting Celdic for the most part.

This was already bad, but it worsened another problem.

It started sometime overnight, when a large park over a highway had suddenly changed. Once the park ranger arrived on the scene, the entrance was the first thing he noticed something wrong. Gates crushed and forced open by large vines and plants alike, some of them even hanging over the cliffs with way too many flowers blooming everywhere. There was no doubt something happened in Lunaria Nature Park, but with the monsters there aggravated by the new change in their forest, along with the army having no desire to help Celdic's people, Otto was at a loss on how to save the park and give Celdic a greater reprieve.

Thus, their tense morning gave way to a sullen afternoon. The market continued as normal, despite the day starting out not so great. With news of the dramatic overgrowth of the park, people were beginning to feel restless, and it seemed unlikely the problem would be resolved soon, especially with the provincial army believing the problem didn't involve them in any way. As such, while the merchants would continue to greet everyone with smiles, inside everyone knew that it was a bad omen.

Little did they know the problem would be resolved in the same day it appeared.

Much less did they know it was the start of a bigger chain of events...

* * *

 _S. 1204, February 3 – Noon_

"Excuse me..."

Otto was taken away from his musing of the day so far. He had expected people to remain calm for the duration of the day, and hopefully for the week to come should nothing else happen, but seeing them all doing so was still considered a miracle. As for this visitor, maybe it was another person wanting the news on what happened earlier. But he didn't want to get ahead of himself, for now.

He looked at his visitor from his seat, and found someone not quite from around these parts. Wearing a red jacket and holding what appeared to be a sword by the waist, the visitor with black hair gazed around the furnishings of the Market Manager's house before setting his silver-violet eyes on the old man himself.

"Mister Otto?"

The man smiled and nodded, preparing to greet a new face. "Yes, I'm here. Do you need me of anything, lad?"

The teen returned the warm smile, already in for a good conversation first.

 **~Rean Schwarzer~**

"Yeah. I'm Rean Schwarzer from Ymir. I think I may be able to help out."

* * *

Celdic had given him a healthy impression of the market, or at least, the gist of it. It seemed to be just fine when he was watching the large fields belonging to the local farms, the grass and trees a little faded thanks to the wintry air, but still strong enough to maintain its green. When he stepped out of the station, however, he felt the tense atmosphere sink in almost immediately. He didn't need to look at the gloomy faces of the people there to know what was wrong, but it did clear the picture a little more.

That was why he resolved to ask them about the situation, anything that happened in Celdic. From the many little pieces he gathered to make a near-complete story, something caused the park's plant life to grow out of control, and because the provincial army stationed in the city isn't inclined to help out, the townsfolk have been on the edge of wariness lately. Some were having a hard time believing the story, but he was pointed to Otto for a more, concrete view.

The story happened to be true, as he figured.

"I have been appealing to the sales tax increases ever since Duke Albarea began to publish them. While I did manage them to a more fair amount, it put a pause on the army and restricted them from helping us. The disturbance in Lunaria Nature Park, for example, is one such event they could have at least investigated. But so far, no order has been issued for them to see."

Otto took this moment to savor his wife's tea again. Something to calm down from the pressing thoughts of it, Rean figured, but it did give him the chance to ask something.

"So if the army wasn't willing to, no one else went to investigate?"

As Rean took his own cup—Mrs. Pram's tea was really well done, he mused for a moment—Otto nodded grimly. "We've relied on the army for matters that are more suitable for them. Strong monsters, robberies, even keeping any commotion down to a minimum. But after the tax increases, the army has done not a lot for us recently. And with Lunaria Nature Park causing some distress to both townspeople and traveling merchants alike... well, you have seen it yourself."

Rean slightly frowned at the procedure of events so far. So the head of the Albarea household wanted the taxes pushed through that he'd willingly leave Celdic defenseless for dire situations if his plans were meddled? It's outright profane for a noble to follow through their points like this, but as much as he wanted to talk it over, he didn't have anything to actually solve the problem with the taxes.

Plus, and he hated to admit it, there was a bigger problem if he didn't deal with it.

"So it really is that bad," the swordsman hummed thoughtlessly.

Otto shook his head, but not in denial. "It's unfortunate for us. Johnson, our park ranger that is, has been trying to get in touch with the army just as well. I was glad he didn't do anything rash, but it didn't give us a better outlook. For now, I'm only able to accept this and hope in the future the disturbance does leave the park."

It was unlikely, they both knew, but Rean knew it much better. The incident with the large forest would not go away so easily, and its appearance there suggested a necessity for an investigation. It was definitely a shame that he had to leave the army out of this, thanks to Duke Albarea being way too stubborn about these taxes, so with the army being out of the question...

"Oh, I must apologize," the Market Manager spoke up, trying to lighten up. "You came to me because you felt something was off about Celdic, didn't you? Please, don't worry about our troubles for now. Just enjoy the Grand Market as it's still up. You shouldn't be perturbed by our worries."

Rean stayed silent for a moment, wondering how he was going to break it out to the old man about his involvement. Otto caught the hardening expression on the boy's face and sighed; he didn't want him to do anything foolish for their sake.

"I must insist, Mister Schwarzer. Your kindness is appreciated, but unnecessary. Leave these matters to us for now."

Oh, if only it worked that way...

Rean took another sip of his tea, now almost done. "Otto, there's something you should know. My coming here wasn't a coincidence. I was given the implication that something was happening here, and I think the disturbance in Lunaria Nature Park is what I'm looking for."

Lunaria Nature Park? Not the army? Otto was a little confused now. He had expected the boy's attention to be focused on the army due to their negligence, or even Duke Albarea, but the park? And what was this about his arrival being not a coincidence? Was the disturbance expected?

"The thing is," Rean continued, smiling bitterly, "as much as I want to help out on the tax problems—I really do—I can't do much if I hardly have the knowledge to confront the duke about it." He closed his eyes, and his lips became a straight line. "But that's a different concern, and what I should be after is the park, because I'm pretty sure there's something in there that I have to take care of. If it's out of control, that gives me all the more reason."

The Market Manager looked hopeful, but still unsure. "Are you certain?"

Rean opened his eyes and nodded. "It's probably for the best. I can't see myself confronting the army just yet, so I think I'm supposed to investigate the park. Otto," his expression became serious, but also had some kindness beneath it, "if there's anything you can tell me about Lunaria Nature Park, you can tell me now."

"Hm..."

This was certainly an unexpected surprise, the old man thought. So the boy wasn't willing to go after the army, which would have put him in legal trouble, but the disturbance itself, which was more dangerous than the former. Rean Schwarzer had the insight to not challenge the army, but what would investigating Lunaria Nature Park do good for him? Unless if he was right in his assumptions that what he was after was intertwined with the disturbance, and if that curved sword he had wasn't for show...

It seemed he wasn't here for only the Grand Market after all.

Otto had to recompose himself. It was already dangerous to enter Lunaria Nature Park at its current state, but if someone like Rean was willing to...

"If you really are heading there, I suppose I can't stop you," he sighed, dearly hoping this wouldn't cause more trouble. "You should look for Johnson before you go. He should know a few more things about what happened to the park. I'm sure he's still near the exit to the west highway, probably looking at the site from afar. But please," he pleaded, "one man's life is more important than an avoidable force of nature. Don't push yourself."

Rean blinked, realizing that he got Otto's approval to investigate. With an acknowledging hum, he savored the last of his tea and stood up, ready to prepare for his next step.

"Thanks, Otto."

"Oh no," the old man laughed heartily—he hadn't done so in a while, he realized. "I should be thanking you, for going out of your way to help us like this. But if you need to, you can stock up on supplies at the market before doing anything else. I'm sorry I can't do anything about the prices, though."

The swordsman smiled, as he felt some spirits being lifted up in this house.

"That's fine. I'll just take what I'll be needing, then."

* * *

Despite the events around them, the Grand Market was still lively than what he assumed to be, since they were energetically giving away their items and consumables for a slightly higher price. It did beat staying sullen for the day onward since the news broke out about Lunaria Nature Park, and it would be difficult to keep the customers satisfied with a drained look. It seemed they were worried about the taxes less than what was happening in the park, even with both problems inflicting the same pain on different accounts.

The market was the biggest part of their lives, yet the world around them still mattered as much, he supposed. Hard to do business if any event that passed by made them anxious.

Just as Otto had mentioned, he found a man having a dour look to the west highway, or rather what was beyond it. There didn't seem to be any other person around copying such an expression, so Rean, now restocked for the trip, made his way over to him. The man took notice of the swordsman walking up and glanced back, registering his features for a bit before giving a smile.

"Hm... you're Rean Schwarzer, right?" The man asked out of politeness. In turn, the teen gave his greetings with a friendly smile.

"I am, and you're Johnson?"

"Sure am," Johnson answered with a nod before giving a confused face. "Otto told me about what's going on. I'm kinda having a hard time believing it, though. We can't rely on the army to help us out, so we end up relying on a kid instead..."

He didn't make any effort to convince otherwise. "Yeah, it does look that way, doesn't it?" He then hunched his shoulders for a second. "I think it's better this way. I had this feeling something would be happening here in Celdic, so I booked for it. I didn't think it would be this bad..."

The park ranger showed that he shared his sentiments with a sigh.

"It's unlike anything. We got the tax issue, and that was a problem, and now we got the park growing out of control. It got so bad, it even busted the front gate for good measure. And it tears my heart to see the park looking like that..."

Otto did say the plants were growing out of control due to the disturbance, and if his first stop in Celdic happened to involve the overgrowth...

"You don't look the part for handling situations like these, though," Johnson pointed out, curious as he appraised the teen. "Then again, maybe I'm not used to seeing guys without armor fight. I'll ask anyways—you sure you can handle it?"

Rean gave a nod, hoping that would be the last of their misconceptions about him. He was ready before he even arrived to Celdic. It would be a surprise if he wasn't after being drawn here. The park ranger hummed before he dropped his reluctance entirely.

"Well alright," he said, finally conceding. "If Otto's entrusted this to you, it has to mean something." He gestured his head to the highway. "I'll drop you off in the entrance. You can work out whatever is wrong in there, I hope."

The swordsman smiled. "Can't hurt to try, at least."

* * *

Johnson wasn't wrong when he mentioned the entrance was overwhelmed by the plants; as Rean progressed, he saw a great many wild flowers and large vines taking over the front gates of the park and the surrounding area of it. Once he entered, however, he saw how it was a lot worse on the inside. He would travel further in, and the trees would increase in size, up to double, and their roots, also being as large for the trees, often obstructed the main path and made it harder to stroll through. Not that he didn't make it through the nuisance, but it did prove to be a hindrance when those monsters were around.

...Sort of.

It would have been much more difficult if an occurring fortune hadn't distracted them. See, the wild flowers scattered across the forest carried all different kinds of smells, ranging from fresh and gentle floral scents to... whatever the indescribable bad kinds were. Naturally, most of the monsters wanted to follow the better scents and stay away from the ones that gave the stench, leaving a path, a plant-infested but still walkable path, to pass through. As long as he held his breath, of course, but he counted himself lucky that he didn't have to draw his blade against the stronger monsters.

He wondered how Lunaria Nature Park would look like if it wasn't overgrown. Or a strong-armed monster zone. Whatever that caused the overgrowth, he hoped it would disappear once he was done with it.

His trip through the park led him near a clearing, and... he wasn't sure why, but he felt some kind of strange air swirling the open space. He neared and neared, and found something that was too extraordinary for the forest to bear.

A large globe, floating in the center of the clearing, covered by a radiant light. After staring at it in awe for a bit, he wasn't sure how else should he approach it, so he walked closer, ever wary of his surroundings. He was able to see the faint image of a forest inside the large orb, and its atmosphere looked much better compared to the forest he was standing in. He couldn't make out anything else aside from the standard green, however.

But the question remained. What was it?

He just wasn't sure what it was. The more he moved closer to the glove, the easier he could tell it was giving off some kind of malformation in the area around it. Uneasiness affected him when he was right next to it. Was this what was causing the sudden overgrowth of Lunaria Nature Park? It didn't look normal by any means. He slowly lifted a hand towards the surface, curious about what this thing was supposed to do, and prepared himself for—

The world changed around him.

* * *

A blurry image of green.

It was the first thing he woke up to. A field of green, that looked vibrant, serene, but he could not make out the details very well, as it seemed his eyes woke up from slumber. Or was it caused by that globe he just interacted with earlier? He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make the image clearer, and it did have a considerable effect before they shook it off on their own.

What he then saw about the field of green was how it wasn't anything like the park he was just exploring through. Was it even the same? Where Lunaria Nature Park covered itself from sunlight with trees reaching the heavens, this forest provided no form of shade, allowing the light to blanket on the road ahead. Even the road ahead, surrounded by verdant trees of many forms, wasn't hindered by the large roots like in the park, and the path was completely different...

He didn't fail to notice a figure leaning on a tree. Once his other senses were sharpened, he felt the presence just standing there, not making any sudden movements when he was a little unwell from the movement. That was kind of disconcerting. Was there supposed to be anyone else around Lunaria Nature Park? Or at least this extension of it, but the point stood.

Unless...

"Ah, so you have arrived."

A voice unfamiliar to him came from the figure he sensed of the roadway, and he turned his head to it. His eyes were finally clear, and he could make out the details. A dark cobalt-haired child, just a little over half of Rean's height, waved at him in notice. His apparel was a bit of an oddity, with kakhi shorts and a mostly black shirt with the color of sky blue covering the upper sleeves, a white tie of all things hanging on his neck, and black sneakers with outlines of white. Intrigued red eyes met curious purple, and Rean was at a loss on how to approach this kid.

"You are the 'participant' I have been waiting for," the child stated, not as a question, but as a fact. He bowed his head once in greeting and smiled.

 **~Orsten Seinel~**

"I am Orsten Seinel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rean Schwarzer."

Rean immediately dove into his thoughts as he folded his arms. A child? 'Participant'? He even knew his name. What was this all about? The signs of this kid being 'not normal' rose through the roofs. The child was not acting like one at all. His mannerisms, from what little Rean saw and heard, made him all the more wary of this child, Orsten he was named.

And if he knew his name...

"You're the one who kidnapped Elise...?"

It was his own tone of silent fury that prompted Rean to calm down. He was angry, he had every right to be, but he needed to make this as civil as possible, lest he create an unnecessary mistake. Thankfully, Orsten didn't have much of a reaction to his anger. He stood impassive at the heat of it and calmly shook his head.

"That would be Zentelos, the organizer of this challenge," Orsten informed, being kind enough to do so. "In order to force you to participate, he has kidnapped your sister, and will only release her should you complete his trials."

"Then what does he want with me? If it's just me he wants, he doesn't have to involve my sister!"

"Calm down." The two words cut through Rean's ire, enough to stun him and prevent any more unpleasant expressions he shared. With Rean staying silent, trying to reign in his anger, Orsten continued. "I understand why you are upset. However, it will not reward you anything if you choose to reject his challenge."

"I know that," the swordsman growled. The fists he had clenched tightly slowly loosened up. He shook his head to clear away his thoughts. Elise needed him right now. Whether or not he'd follow through this challenge in the end, he was going to save her, but he had to go along for now if he didn't want to lose her...

Orsten smiled again. There was some warmth to it, Rean noticed.

"I had known that it would be difficult if you were to accept his challenge in your current state," Orsten noted. "That is why I have asked Zentelos to assist you. He accepted, and so I volunteered to be your ally in your explorations."

Wait, ally? And...

"So, what exactly is this challenge, anyway?" The puzzled swordsman inquired. His mind flashed back to the image of that letter. It said something about the challenge Zentelos issued, but not the details in particular. Once he asked, Orsten widened his eyes a little.

"Ah, my apologies," the child said with a bowing gesture. "I had assumed you were informed, but I was mistaken."

Rean frowned at how that worked. If Orsten had asked Zentelos to help out, then shouldn't Zentelos have told Orsten he didn't explain the details? Then again, Rean didn't know what their relationship was like, so he couldn't judge...

Orsten looked at him directly. "This challenge Zentelos has issued, it comprises of ten worlds for you to explore. We are currently in one, so to speak." He spread his arms to the forest around him for emphasis. "These worlds are called the Dream Zones. To clear a Dream Zone, you must fulfill a specified goal to obtain the exit key. Once you use the key, you will leave the area, and the Dream Zone you visited will disappear, along with the effects they cause in the real world."

That sounded... simple. Maybe too easy, even if there is some difficulty behind it. As if picking up on the fact, Orsten waved a finger. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"People who enter the Dream Zones are literally marked as participants, Rean."

Rean raised a brow in confusion at first. "Huh?"

"Look at your right palm."

He did, and... found something that was obviously not there before. The marking of an unfilled black square, almost like a tattoo, embedded on his skin. He stared at it in awe and slight fear before he turned to the not-normal child.

"People who enter the Dream Zones are literally marked as participants," he repeated. "And those who become participants must venture through the Dream Zones and clear them, until the last trial is cleared."

Rean sighed. He figured as much. The letter had said something about a long journey, so it was a good thing he prepared well for it. He just hoped it wouldn't last over a month or two. There was something he needed to do by then.

"Next, I have this for you."

From his short's pockets, Orsten pulled out something circular, vaguely shaped like a pocket watch, and handed it over. Rean examined the odd gift. The design was... something. It looked a little large than most pocket watches, actually, and the silver cover had the shape of a black triangle, split into three diamonds of the same shape and size. Well, it seemed shapes were a common thing with Orsten...

"It is an orbment. I had created it for you, for the duration of this challenge. This will allow you to customize a variety of abilities you can acquire. I will explain it as we go on our way."

Ah, that explained it. He didn't see an orbment of this particular kind, though. Then again, if this was for the 'challenge' that involved little to no outsiders, he could understand why it looked odd.

"And another thing," Orsten said, his tone sounding slightly more serious in his explanation. "When exploring a Dream Zone, you need to take care of two key items. You will be using them often, because of how vast the labyrinths are, so do not lose them on any occasion."

Often? Rean was now intrigued. It sounded like they were very important if Orsten seemed to think so. At the silent gesture to move on, Orsten then reached into his pocket once more, and pulled out two things that initially didn't appear to be important.

A notebook and a pencil.

...

And like that, Rean got confused the next second. "So what's so important about them?"

"Do not question the importance of the notebook!" The child's immediate shouting caused Rean to flinch and step back. Orsten's red eyes appeared to have ignited, too, because they were on fire. "The notebook is the most important ally you gain whenever you venture through the vast forests, the darkened caves, the ancient ruins! Disregarding its value makes you a fool beyond the common fools!"

...All this shouting for a notebook?

 _'This is someone who's connected to my sister's kidnapper,'_ Rean thought wryly, slowly losing sight of the realism in this challenge. _'If only Elise were to see this...'_

Luckily the child's anger didn't elapse for too long, having dissipated the next few seconds and returning to a more neutral look, almost like he was pretending nothing happened. Better to have him this way at least. He coughed before moving on.

"Right, now as I was saying, you use the notebook as a map. As you explore, simply draw one so you can use it as a reference to your location, where you found certain features of the Dream Zone, its hidden passages, and such."

Wait, that's why he considered it important? If Orsten wants him to use it that badly, then sure, he'd use it. Rean couldn't deny it; it's a basic traveling necessity for anyone having to explore and chart new areas, but did he have to make it sound so dramatic?

' _I'm not complaining. He's being generous about it, at least.'_

Ignoring how fashionably talkative Orsten was when fretting like this, Rean silently took the notebook and pencil. The contents contained in the notebook were filled with empty pages, of the line and graph kinds. There... seemed to be a lot of them. Mapping mazes should be easy since he wouldn't run out of pages to write on, at least. He just needed good hand-eye coordination.

He looked back to the child after disregarding the notebook for now, and the child nodded, ready to move on.

"Now, there are a few more things I would like to discuss for this challenge," Orsten then said before lifting a hand in a gesture, "but this will suffice for this Dream Zone. The rest of my advice, they will come when they are a necessity, and should not be given so early."

"So... those are the rules?"

"That is correct."

The child extended an arm.

"And so, Rean Schwarzer, I welcome you to the first Dream Zone, Delirious Forest. Accept these conditions, and I will help you for the first three Zones."

He gazed at the boy's offered hand, carefully regarding the options he had before he could make any commitments. He could sense no malice from this kid, nothing degrading the child's best intentions for the participant. If honesty was his sort of thing, then Rean could see why it was a little easier to trust Orsten compared to his accomplice. There probably was nothing to gain if the child lied. That, Rean could be somewhat sure of.

Incidentally, there were still some questions running in his head, important ones like his sister's condition, and if Zentelos could be trusted. But he had this feeling Orsten wouldn't answer any unless necessary, and he didn't see any other option, especially since most of them were thrown out the window the moment he stepped into this Dream Zone. On top of it all, though, this was the only way he knew how to rescue Elise, even if it meant playing into Zentelos' plans. But if he allowed Orsten to assist him in this journey, it suggested that the mastermind of this 'challenge' was far from malevolent. Not evil, in other words, but not necessarily kind either, just that he had a form of graciousness for giving him an ally.

If he was going to save his sister, after anything and everything that could happen in this journey, what else could he do but participate?

Orsten smiled when his hand was locked with Rean's.

"Then let us begin, Rean, and may you hoist your sword well for the first campaign."

* * *

"Delirious Forest. The first steps to bliss. Nature's blooming soul. The providence of greens. The lush woodlands that pleases wanderers with a wondrous sight of life budding from the roots to the tallest trees. Within its pathways are the birds singing atop the branches, rare, beautiful flowers found in the more secretive sites, and perhaps docile animals running through the area. Oh, and angry large bears. But I suppose that is typical for wild forests. It would be empty without them."

Rean took in Orsten's brief explanation of the first Dream Zone. Delirious Forest provided a sense of peace for any travelers new to the occupation; the air was a lot more clean and fresh, all plant life were moderated to prevent obstruction, the flowers that bloomed were less wild and more scenic, and there were new sights to see and points of interest to look for. Most of the monsters here were actually lightweight compared to the ones he saw in the park, which made it easier to stroll through and interact with this Dream Zone. Orsten Seinel did mention how it was fun investigating certain areas of the labyrinth, and he'd often urge Rean to check them out.

Like this first one.

"Rean, over here."

He was taken from his leisure walk through the woods by the child, who pointed upwards to the tree's produce. There were blue fruit hanging from the branches of a tree that looked ripe enough. Rean stared at the unusual appearance they took. A sky blue skin, which wasn't that strange as fruit could take on as many colors as flowers, he supposed, but their shapes resembled cubes.

"That's…" Rean paused, incredulous of it all, "an odd kind of fruit."

"They are," Orsten responded a bit dismissively. "They carry a unique taste, so you should try one."

The teen looked at him. "You know what they are?"

The child nodded. "I have tried them before." Of course, this was a Dream Zone he made for this challenge.

Rean looked back to the fruit that hung over them. Now that he thought about it, the tree was pretty tall, a little ways higher than he could reach with his tachi. He contemplated about how to get them down when Orsten already provided the means.

With a crouch and a knife on one hand, the cobalt-haired child skillfully sprung up to the branches. It was a rather high jump as he easily reached one of the mid-level branches and sliced through one, carrying a single fruit. He then landed nicely and caught the falling cube-shaped fruit with his free hand.

Rean watched it all, and found it a little disturbing.

' _How can a child like him jump that high? I already got the feeling he wasn't normal, but to be fair, I don't know him all that well…'_

The not-normal child walked back to Rean with a cubed fruit shoved his way. Orsten merely smiled.

"Do you wish to try one?"

Despite his misgivings and uncertainties, Rean didn't mind. Orsten went through the trouble of getting the fruit for him; he may as well take a bite at least. With a nod, he caught the leaping fruit and examined it. Aside from the shape, it didn't look overripe or withered, having a fresh look to him. Fearing nothing else, he sank his teeth to the product, and…

…The taste turned out to be pretty good. Its appearance was odd, but that was that. The taste was a bit reminiscent of an apple. There was this funny, tingling aftertaste to it, though. He wasn't sure why.

"Well this is delicious," Rean spoke after swallowing his piece, "and it's kind of juicy all throughout, and I don't think I've ever had any fruit as sweet as this except for grapes, which kind of reminds me of the time Elise got me some perfectly-ripe grapes that one dinner night, and I snacked almost all of it while Master Ka-Fai just leveraged himself on the wine my parents bought the other day, and then I had to see a drinking contest unfold between some other visitors that time, and thank goodness I was doing something other that time because I don't think it would have been easy to put up with the drunk on a cold night, and I believe that was when they were shouting something about who had a bigger sword which was something I didn't get the context to but Master Ka-Fai and the others who weren't drunk had to keep them quiet to stop anything that could escalate, but I was hoping Elise was just red from hearing that and not the wine because I'm not sure what a drunk Elise would be like since she would probably..."

He blinked. He stared back at the blue fruit.

"...What the hell?" That rant was low on context and extremely verbose for him. Did the fruit do something to him?

"Those are the effects of the blue fruit, yes," Orsten informed, not bothering to hide his grin. "They stimulate a few nerves in you and prompt you to run your tongue off."

Rean whirled his head from the fruit and to the child, looking very affronted. "You made me eat it without telling me what it was!" He accused.

"Oh, hush," the child laughed softly. "There was no reason to tell you because the effects were not potentially life-threatening."

He was right, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. Rean sighed, stopping his anger from boiling. It wasn't so bad. Just a harmless-little prank, that's all. At least there was the implication that Orsten would warn him if there was something deemed dangerous to interact with. But now it seemed he had a mischievous side to him. Well, so long as it wasn't a hindrance for their explorations.

He looked back to the partially-finished blue fruit. This kind of product made the consumer go into a talkative state. Why it did so, he didn't know, and judging by the shrug Orsten made when he looked back, the child didn't know either. It seemed strange to Rean when Orsten did so. Did he not know everything about this Dream Zone?

Rean sighed again before dropping the fruit. He supposed the inhabitants of this world would finish it off. Despite the... long rant he somehow worked with, he felt his body feel a little lighter. As if his reflexes were more breezy compared to before the first bite.

"Is this another effect of the fruit?" He asked as he flexed a hand for a bit. "I feel a little energy running through me."

The child nodded, smiling. "It is. It restores your spirit by a margin. Enduring the 'side-effect' of the fruit is worth the benefit, if ever so slightly."

So that's what it was, Rean mused. Although he could actually keep one just to get a small boost in his vitality, he wondered how talkative would he still be if monsters ambushed them. Knowing that it would only serve as a distraction if he wasn't careful, he obliged to leave the cubed fruit alone, a little disappointed that he would miss the good taste, but not as much thanks to the side-effect.

They left the fruit tree not long after.

* * *

Rean had picked the perfect moment to sidestep from an incoming attack.

The armadillo-like Roller was a mere inch away from nicking him, but it instead crashed on the tree instead. The damage it received from missing the target and instead hitting on something rougher was considerable, and to him, very much needed considering how difficult it was to strike it physically. With a little bit of extra time given to him, his mind concentrated, and his orbment hummed as codes of light circled him. Before the Roller could try another offensive, a distorted projectile was launched by him with perfect timing and finished it off.

He turned away after using that Soul Blur as a finisher, and came in contact with another Roller, spinning its way towards him. From what he could tell with those eyes, it wasn't happy having its family-friend get killed by his hand.

"One's a bother with its defense. And now there's another one?"

The gentle light that enveloped him when he readied his sword once more halted his thoughts for a moment. Glancing back, Orsten gave him a smile after casting Saintly Force, before the child went back to deal with the other enemy. The second Roller made its way to Rean in a dash, only to miss just as badly as Rean sidestepped more nimbly. A quick counter by a swipe of his sword, followed by a split-second attack that threw curved strikes all over the enemy, ensured its defeat.

Orsten was faring just as nicely with the different enemy. The Angry Baboon was kept from Rean's own field when Orsten volunteered to distract it. Actually, he did so literally; all the attacks the monster landed on was the ground, or a nearby tree, and not once did Orsten gain even a graze. The child would dodge any overhead swings and swift hooks with finesse. Perhaps, Rean thought, wielding the lightweight knives with his already agile form was how the child could follow the flow of battle more easily.

So when he made a gesture of mockery by clapping sarcastically... well, Rean wouldn't get the attention anytime soon. Enraged than ever, the baboon became more ferocious in its attacks, flailing more wildly with even less accuracy than before, and Orsten simply made use of that for his own advantage by dodging all attacks and outlasting in stamina. Really, his entire fighting style only made his enigmatic appearance more harder to understand. Rean wasn't wrong when he knew Orsten Seinel wasn't a normal child to begin with.

A nod came from Orsten to his way before he fell back to dodging more attacks, and Rean understood it.

Sheathing his tachi for the moment, Rean crouched slightly as he eyed the movements of the two. He focused on the Angry Baboon again, noticing the monster's attacks starting to lose ferocity. There also seemed to be a widening gap of time between each attack as it tried to keep up, already drained from its rage directed to Orsten. The timing was about to get close.

Then, when the monster launched one last hook—a painfully slow one at that—Orsten stepped back and threw a knife at its forehead, and it struck... by the hilt. It wasn't a direct attack with the edge itself; he just struck the forehead with a solid blow, stunning the baboon in a daze.

"Now!"

Rean dashed onward, his speed being unforgiving to normal eyes as he landed a powerful slice towards the baboon's frame, knocking it further off balance.

"Fire!"

One by one, the knives were launched and all struck the enemy. Arms, torso, face, waist, shins, golden-yellow hair, all body parts of the baboon were pierced and rendered unusable, to the point that the large monster lost its will to keep going.

It collapsed from the Silver Storm technique, unable to take further damage.

Rean gave up a breath he held in as he sheathed his tachi. Orsten slid his weapons in his pockets and smiled.

"That went well." The child simply said. It was an understatement, but it was nothing to celebrate about either. At least these monsters were the easiest to get through.

Still, the ones in this makeshift forest provided a new look on its diverse inhabitants. Rean hadn't seen species like the Rollers and Angry Baboons outside the Dream Zone, almost like this place was instead their habitat.

"There are some monsters that I don't see often," the swordsman remarked, looking thoughtful. "Are they native here?"

"In a sense," Orsten answered. "The place Delirious Forest is based on, they contained such enemies like the Rollers and Angry Baboons. You will find more, various enemies as we venture deeper into the labyrinth."

Sounded like an interesting outlook, Rean mused. If these kinds of enemies were only found in the Dream Zones, he wondered what the rest of them would be like. He wasn't too excited, though, with all the baggage it could have if 'various' also included 'absurdly difficult'. Still, not like he was going to fight some kind of dragon that breathed scorching fire, or a grim fantasy monster that resonated with death, or something, but he hoped his journey wouldn't come to that.

He really hoped.

"Yes, we will be fighting stronger enemies as we go further."

Rean whirled his head towards Orsten, who had just finished saying that after reading his expression.

"Orsten, please tell me we're not fighting mythical creatures, please."

The cobalt-haired child looked back quizzically, not accepting his response as the one he anticipated.

"Mythical creatures? Rean, I was talking about the bears."

"Oh..." Rean sighed deeply, calming his nerves in realizing Orsten wasn't on the same topic...

He blinked.

"Bears?"

* * *

The Cutter, a large bear-like monster with notable, powerful claws that roamed through the areas of Delirious Forest. A dangerous...

"Um, Orsten—"

"Formido Oppugnatura Exsequens."

Right, FOE, whatever that term Orsten mentioned was, as it was otherwise called. The tales that surrounded this fearsome beast were the darkest tales, probably infused with some stupidity on some incompetent explorers, but all the same horrifying. Once it sets its own sights on an adventurer, running is the only option if the adventurer is sorely unprepared and lacking in both skill and equipment. If even running isn't an option, all that would await the poor soul is the large claws shredding their life, their meaty pieces flying out of their very being.

...

Maybe Rean was looking into it a little too hard. When he sighted the first Cutter from afar, the FOE just happened to be going back and forth on one side of a lake with a length of at least twenty arge, not once going around it. Yes, it appeared threatening, and yes Rean could sense malicious intent radiating from the monster, but... it was simply not looking into prey in other areas at all, with the Cutter walking around beyond the lake in front of the two travelers. Orsten happily provided an explanation to what Rean was witnessing.

"It is traversing its own territory. A mere patrol movement to see if any prey would wander into their own areas. This one... just so happens to select this side only."

Well... okay, it was following its instincts. That made sense, Rean supposed. "Maybe if we're more closer in its sight, it'll start chasing us."

"Right now, we are well-prepared to engage it," the child offered, "so I have no objections if you wish to. Alternatively, we can fight it later, before we clear this Dream Zone."

"We can fight it later. I'd rather not risk it for now." He wondered for a moment how the others would have felt if he lost to the very first test out of many. He did see a few paths up ahead, beyond the Cutter's territory. "Are we required to fight it to explore more areas?"

"Not at all, since you can evade it if you plan your movements just right." Orsten raised a finger. "However, if you wish to achieve a perfect archive of what you have encountered in the Dream Zones, you must at least encounter and analyze it."

It was one thing Rean didn't get—not only doing simple cartography on the Dream Zone's layout, but also recording anything considered notable. Things like monsters for a bestiary, number of treasure chests found, number of 'features' in a Dream Zone, even 'people' if he encountered them. He had already been informed partway through the forest's labyrinth, but whatever this information meant to Orsten, it had to be important to him.

Which was strange, considering how Orsten at one point mentioned that he created these Dream Zones. So why recorded information of a world seemed so important to its creator, Rean didn't happen to know. He was getting a reward for achieving a 'perfect archive' out of it, so he had a lot less room to complain, but that was different compared to his curiosity. And even then...

"So... Orsten, why is it that I need to record information of a world when you created it?" Rean jabbed at the obvious as he continued to map the area down.

"If I told you now, it would dilute the meaning behind it, Rean."

Orsten would just shamelessly avoid the answer when it was just simple curiosity, much to Rean's irritation. Was it that classified to—

A sharp rise in malicious intent came from his left, and judging by Orsten's expression, he wasn't the only one to notice. Turning their heads to that direction, their fears doubled the moment another Cutter came into view, and this one spotted them with more ease and higher interest very unlike the other FOE. Dread wasn't filling in them yet, but just standing in their spot while watching the Cutter get closer would surely do the trick.

Orsten glanced at Rean with an expectant look... and a very unnecessary smile. "Ah, if you wish to fight it—"

"Not right now! We need to get moving!"

He wasn't sure why did Orsten suggest to fight against a monster already mentioned to be currently more powerful than them. If Rean guessed right, the child preferred the strongest enemies for a taste of blood. But this was obviously not the best time for such things. They bolted the other way, with Rean hoping they wouldn't encounter it so soon, and Orsten looking visibly disappointed.

The other Cutter that was walking around the lake didn't seem to care much. They weren't in its territory, right?

* * *

It didn't take long for them to ditch the chasing FOE, brutal and fearsome as it was, but they found themselves in another location in Delirious Forest, much to their collective disappointment. Still, it was considerably better to get lost instead of staying dead.

"We appear to have lost the Cutter..." Orsten notified, his breathing being noticeably louder.

"That's great," the swordsman said between breaths. "I didn't want to risk taking it on if we weren't sure about our luck."

The child gave an acknowledging hum as he looked around the clearing they ran into. A garden of blue and white roses, an area newly discovered since the exploration. Definitely not a place they... Rean, rather, was familiar with. Orsten decided to point this out.

"Fortunately... or unfortunately, our escape has led us into this new territory. With the chase, we did not have a chance to draw our path to here, either."

Rean looked around their surroundings as well, and found the same blue and white garden Orsten was gazing at. A beautiful field of snow among the sea, metaphorically, surrounded by the verdant nature. Rose petals of two colors would occasionally be drifted to the air by sudden gusts. He hadn't found anything like this in Delirious Forest so far. The beauty within this area, estimated with a length of 20 arge, was remarkable—Rean was too amazed to say anything of it, however.

So it was up to Orsten to speak up again.

"At the very least, we have found a sight to behold. There are no monsters in the vicinity, so we are safe in here."

Rean took the note gracefully, especially when he himself felt no presence of any monsters nearby. But when Orsten called it a 'sight to behold', he thought back to their previous conversations.

"Orsten, didn't you say you created this place?"

The cobalt-haired child looked up to him. "I believe I did."

Rean folded his arms in suspicion, but nothing of accusation. "Even this garden?"

Orsten hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes. Do you like it?"

Did he? He wasn't going to lie and say it didn't interest him, but it wasn't what he was thinking of.

"It's... not that. I'm just wondering why did you create something like this."

The cobalt-haired child tilted his head. The meaning behind Rean's words was more easier for Orsten to understand. He already had a good guess on the swordsman's personality ever since he rolled into the Dream Zone. To counteract the misplaced modesty Rean was giving, the child began his explanation by pointing his arm to the blue and white garden.

"Rean, what would this area be to you if there was no garden of roses here?"

The son of the Schwarzer family raised a brow, but nevertheless answered.

"Um... it'd be an empty field. Just grass, I guess."

Orsten nodded, and then asked another question. "What would that fruit tree from earlier be if it bore no blue fruit for you to eat?"

Rean was starting to hesitate in confusion. "A regular tree." Just what was the purpose of these questions?

"Do you see?" Orsten's lips became a frown when Rean remained clueless. "A Dream Zone may be a manifested interpretation of a world I can create, be they from memories or fantasies, but the most important rule of them is that they must be given life in their surroundings. The blue fruit tree, this garden, they are the features that help make this world more unique. What point would there be in a forest that contained nothing but the definition of it?"

The Eight Leaves practitioner stared in silence as he mused on Orsten's reasoning. So the kid wanted a Dream Zone like Delirious Forest to be more lively instead of making it a barren forest with nothing notable to see. That's an interest he hadn't thought of until now and made sense, but he still didn't understand something else.

"So, you do this, even though I'm in a challenge I have to overcome?"

"You must clear the trials, yes, but allowing you to examine the scenery like this should not be withheld, Rean."

Even with the purpose of a Dream Zone being a trial, Orsten chose to include the extras of Delirious Forest for Rean to discover and interact with. The swordsman was finally starting to understand the reasoning behind it, but he felt a little guilty when he noticed Orsten looking none-too-happy on explaining it.

' _That is kind of my fault, isn't it? Maybe a break to sort things out would be nice...'_

Having made his decision, he thumbed to the garden. "Why don't we rest for now, then? If no monsters are present, we can stay for some minutes."

The child's ruby eyes lightened up a little and overtook his frown. "We can. Please, try to enjoy your rest as well, Rean."

He nodded dismissively. He needed a few minutes to think about Orsten's known reasons anyway, and all those battles so far gave him the need for a break, especially when they needed to flee from an FOE just now. He picked a tree to lean on in front of the garden of blue and white roses while Orsten sat nearby, both travelers eyeing the dual-colored flowers and their scattering petals. No sign of monsters, no conversations for now. Just a rare scene accompanied by winds of varying strengths.

Blue and white... peaceful...

Had Rean not been given many things to worry about, he could have enjoyed the scenery a little more...

* * *

"Hey, Orsten?"

The winds rushing past them felt nice, but did little to ease their inner panic. "Yes, Rean?"

He kept on running, his sentences being a bit awkward due to his fast pacing. "Don't you think having to destroy the honey-scented branches by drawing the Bloodbears' attention too quickly was dangerous?"

As if to emphasize his point, the sound of the fifth set of branches being broken occurred behind them, and out came the fifth deadly Bloodbear. The differences it had from the Cutters was how their fur was colored black ash and blood red, compared to the usual variations of gray and tan. With a rage-sounding roar, it joined the pursuit with the four other chasing Bloodbears, all against the two travelers in the midst of this labyrinth. And while Rean and Orsten were surely able to take one down at this point, they could not find a good answer for attempting multiple at once.

Orsten, still running from them as was Rean, gave a hum first before answering honestly.

"No. Why?"

Rean gave a disbelieving expression in response.

"You do have to explore the areas at any rate, if you wish to understand the forest's layout for the perfect archive. All of it."

Rean then gave an exasperated face.

"Of course, if you ever desire, we can defeat them, especially now that we have grown much stronger since—"

"Orsten, if you ever realized why running from five large—"

The sixth set of branches they just passed through was demolished, and to Rean's horror as he looked back, another roar resounded through the forest as one more feared monster joined the 'Chase Rean and Orsten Down' club.

"... _six_ large bears is the best option, then maybe it's best if we stick to that option and not suggest something else!"

"Ah, I am merely listing out all kinds of options that you can choose!" Even from this uncontrollable train ride, Orsten gleefully bantered. "Then again, I suppose listing out the options that point out your immediate demise are not the ones you would so obviously decide on..."

"Then stop listing those out!"

The roars intensified, and so did the two travelers' running speed.

* * *

"That's a large monster..."

The dull colors of gray and black were on most of its fur, beside the head and below the waist, which were predominantly crimson. It had lengthy claws seemingly stained by the unfortunate blood of those it met. It kept on growling, the only sound it made when it was breathing normally. The pair of its eyes had an unearthly yellow glow to them, leering at them with no short amount of malice.

The Berserker King, a formidable monster that stood on the end of the labyrinth, and without a doubt the last enemy they needed to face. After a few hours of monster hunting, treasure scoping, and area searching, Rean and Orsten stood just thirty arge away from the beast, planning ahead before today's showdown. And as he figured, he could sense the malevolence it radiated towards them.

"That monster is the Berserker King," Orsten informed, to the point. "It is also the enemy we must face to gain access to the Clearing Key, the proof of your succession. It will grant you the exit of the Dream Zone."

"I see..."

The fast-flying explanation flew over his head for a second, but he understood it all the same. One more monster to take the first step in this trial, one step closer to reaching Elise. Once it was down and gone, he will have cleared the Dream Zone by then. But even Rean could tell this might be a very tough battle, more than the Formido... FOEs they had encountered.

As he felt both hands on hilt and sheath, about to get into a stance to strike down his foe, he felt a tug on his elbow. He looked back to see Orsten giving a small smile.

"I believe in you, Rean. Please, let us do our best to succeed."

And from that moment, Rean felt that it didn't matter about Orsten's position in this journey. It didn't matter that he was allied with Zentelos. Strange as it was, all he felt was the companionship he managed to forge with the child over the little time they spent in this day. Through all the battles they breezed or struggled through, all the encounters with Delirious Forest's extraordinary wonders, he couldn't find him as merely an ally for traveling. He was... much more than that.

He was a person. A companion. And... Rean couldn't deny Orsten wished to be his friend.

Was that what he was getting from this? Hm...

He turned away from Orsten and stared back at the Berserker King, the monster seemingly having its attention fixated on them. He allowed himself a smile too.

"Thanks, Orsten. Let's do it."

The feral grizzly gave a roar unlike its lesser species. Both tachi and knives were drawn, and both wanderers met with the ferocious beast.

The long blade made the first contact as a slash to the Berserker King's chest. Much like the Cutters and Bloodbears he had fought before, the demonic bear's skin was thick and high on defense. Nevertheless, the slash was noticeable to the giant as it focused on Rean. With a roar, it raised its right arm and began a front sweep. As he stepped back nimbly, he admitted how impressive it was for being faster than the other FOEs.

Orsten went in next, twin knives at both hands. The large monster was quick to attempt to retaliate, pushing its right arm for a low swing, which was fortunately an attack that was easy to jump over. Flying over and near it, the child swung sharply and carved on its right shoulder, the sound the beast made afterward easily telling how damaging it was, as he landed safely from the high leap.

It was not enough. The feral giant was again quick to recover and set its sights on the child. Orsten only had the momentum to raise his twin knives and block the swipe, once, twice, both blows dangerously unbalancing his stance. It was only one attack short from his defense falling apart; this attack was intercepted before it could connect, the tachi accurately slicing the monster's elbow that would have been used. Another step Rean made, and the sword slashed twice on its right shin, pushing the Berserker King back and away from them by a few of its large steps, rearing back in pain.

Then it roared again, the voice tainted and amplified with newly-founded rage, enough to send the bravest of birds from the trees to fly away in fear. The demonic-looking bear rushed on and nimbly closed the distance, the overhead strike meant for Rean being carefully blocked by him as Orsten sent a mirage knife to the cheekbone of the monster. The strike did little as it only gave the large bear more reason to stay angry. It began a relentless series of swipes, all aimed at the swordsman as he tried to keep up the attacks, exhaustion bearing down on his arms.

The breaking strike came down on him, a blood-red claw driving to the sword with enough force to push it away. Rean held on to it desperately as he tried to align himself again, only for one more attack by its right arm to nearly cost him. It was Orsten intervening at the right time with a translucent prism wall being formed by both hands stopping the blood-tainted claw from going any further, but judging by his pained expression, even he had trouble stopping the beast from its resumed attempts at breaking any of their bones.

"Fall back for a moment, now!"

The child's command was given, and as he gave up keeping the gleaming barrier in place, both travelers stepped backwards, and in time to avoid one more deadly swing. As they began to regroup, they could see the Berserker King starting to breathe heavily, but barely looking any wearier. From their distance, they collectively caught their breaths while keeping eye to make sure there wasn't any sudden movement. It was still a little soon to recognize any achievement.

"Taking it on at once will only put us at a disadvantage," the knife-wielding child intoned. "I should focus on support."

Rean looked back to the child; he did have a number of Arts at hand, more than him, at any rate. "Go for it," he commanded before looking back to the large monster.

It didn't take another second for the battle to continue.

Still far from the Berserker King, Orsten had immediately begun casting as Rean moved forward, tachi still at hand. He immediately paused one step away from the giant bear's large swing, having their expectations in their movements come to a peak, as the forced gust from the missed attack ruffled his hair. His chance being presented, he stepped forward again, striking on the torso—once, twice—before falling back to avoid another mauling from the giant. He sidestepped in good timing to avoid a follow-up from an overhead blow, then stepped back again, away from a sweep.

Orsten's Saintly Force was once more focused on Rean, as the swordsman felt his strength and reflexes improved significantly. Going for another attempt, Rean dashed onward. It was by adjusting a few of his movement patterns from last time that he was able to mess with the Berserker King's perception, the giant noticing too late that Rean didn't stop in front of it, instead sliding just under its body, and the desperate attack from the monster counted as a miss. Just behind it, Rean felt more at ease at letting his tachi howl and slash relentlessly on the giant's rear. The pain it received was enough to get its full attention, and the monster pushed itself to be more agile. Rean was quick to eye the raised fist as the monster turned...

But it didn't matter, because a single Fire Bolt struck the Berserker King from its turned back, the burning projectile having been sent by a smirking Orsten. Yet again, this opened up another chance to strike for Rean. Quickly sheathing his sword and going in a stance, he focused his strength in preparation for a dash. If he could get the timing just right, just before the large bear could try to take notice...

...There!

"Autumn Leaf Cutter!"

He propelled himself forward, tachi unsheathed, and a flurry of slashes grazed through the demonic-looking grizzly's thick skin before the giant was able to regain its senses. Rean made it through the monster's large frame again and appeared on the other side. He briefly saw Orsten smirking while the child was already casting something. The swordsman moved away from the bear and stopped in the middle of the battlefield, drawing in fresh breath for a second as another Saintly Force was placed on him, improving his strength even further. He had to shake his head for a moment; Orsten sure liked this Art quite a lot, even if it was an excellent Art to use as support.

The battle was far from over. In spite of the damage received, the large monster was able to recover its senses and turn back to its opponents. Using its built-up rage, the Berserker King gave out an inhuman roar that was surely as loud as a mighty thunder. Having it sound like thunder while being close to it was damaging to Rean's ears, for he was the one standing closer to it. Gritting in pain, he directed his free hand to an ear in an attempt to dull the pain, but as he feared, this only let the Berserker King ready its claw for a strong attack...

"Look out!"

The blow didn't land on Rean. It instead landed on Orsten, who quickly ran up to him and solidified enough light to conjure up another shield and match the blow. The child grunted the moment the attack connected to his barrier—the Berserker King was never light on its attacks—but this time, the strike didn't send him back. The mirage-built defense held nicely against it. Rean was impressed as he watched while trying to calm his ears. Orsten had the appearance of a weak yet nimble child, low on vitality but strong with speed, but it was becoming more and more apparent that he had tricks up his sleeve to make up for his weaknesses.

Now it was Rean's turn to smirk. Orsten was no pushover, and Rean would fight just as hard.

Shaking off the last of his disorientation, Rean readied himself again. Orsten took to the front line, now that he had the monster's attention, and proceeded to keep the situation that way to let his partner plan ahead. As Rean quickly mulled over his decisions, an Art came to mind, and readied the orbment in his pocket as magical coding encircled him.

Meanwhile, Orsten continued to have the time of his life. The large bear wasn't any slower than most enemies in the labyrinth, yet its speed and strength was no match for someone who managed to avoid the attacks from many monsters in the labyrinth. Really, it was just another Bloodbear-like enemy, he thought as he ducked beneath an overhead swing. He jumped to the left when the monster tried to smash him with a descending palm, claws still stretched out and all. The boy had been given enough time to show another circle of mirage knives appearing just above him, all aimed at the grizzly...

"Hah!"

But just before that, Rean shot an arm forward and launched a darkened and distorted projectile that headed toward the Berserker King. Soul Blur was released from the orbment and struck the target, and the two found out that it was a direct hit. Not only did the large monster stumble back from the attack a little, it appeared to be in a daze from the projectile's effects. It was the perfect cue to go all out!

"Fire!"

The knives gleamed and were launched one by one, each piercing attack sending a new ripple of pain on the monster as it tried to snap itself out of its daze from earlier. All it was able to achieve was feel stronger pain for even trying to shake off its delirious breakdown, and it gave a better confirmation for the group to keep going.

"Now!"

Rean took the signal well, and the steel blade struck the oversized grizzly once again, allowing it to feel yet another sense of pain on the front. With Rean not letting up, the tachi carved the monster's torso once more to drown in its building aches, even as it tried to shake off the last of its daze. He glanced back at his partner almost immediately.

"Orsten!"

"I am with you!"

Rean and Orsten raced up to the downed frame of the Berserker King, the curved sword creating yet another gash on the front and the small knives carving more lacerations on its head. The rush had inflicted much more damage than had they done so normally, but despite the large bear being left in a critical condition, it was surely not dead yet...

But that was fine, because Orsten was more than ready.

"I shall finish this."

It was the first thing he said the moment several of tens of mirage daggers appeared just behind him, many more compared to his usual Silver Storm. As Rean stepped back for a bit, Orsten gave a dreaded smile and directed the daggers with a wave of his left arm. Upon the motion, the short blades flew to the monster with such speed that it couldn't be compared to fired arrows. From one strike to another, each and every flying knife dug through and exited out of the monster, the continuous pain becoming a repeated experience.

"Fall under the grace of my fragmented world."

A gesture of his right hand, and the daggers returned, all of them encircling around the Berserker King for a split second before diving into the beast in another set of repeated thrusts all around it. The knives, after having done this phase, were then directed by his right hand to fly straight up. All the translucent knives seen and used were being combined, the small weapons of light being forged together to form a new, much larger weapon. From what Rean could see in his point of view, its size was perhaps no more than sixty arge tall. The merged weapon's tip continued to hover over the monster, the large bear no longer able to move freely after the merciless onslaught.

Orsten nodded.

"Shattered Skies!"

The mystical and oversized dagger came crashing down from above, sliding inside the target with such force and breaking the foundation itself that Rean could have sworn he saw the world literally being cracked apart easily.

At that point, any doubts he had about Orsten being normal only multiplied from there on out.

* * *

The Berserker King was no more after the final attack. Neither Rean nor Orsten could see any sign of it. The battle it got into, if it could be called a fight instead of a beatdown, was more in the boys' favor, and it was also a testament to show how far they improved since the beginning of the exploration.

Rean couldn't agree more that their time and attempts in keeping an archive of everything encountered in this place paid off more than thought possible. He was, initially, feeling skeptical when he was told the Guardian of the Clearing Key was more powerful than the FOEs of the labyrinth. He had been proven wrong right away when he felt the Berserker King's malicious presence outweighed the other monsters they encountered in Delirious Forest. It was thanks to Orsten for suggesting that they look elsewhere to train and find other places of interest to see if he could get any stronger, first by taking down the less powerful FOEs to the stronger ones.

It actually did more than just train him in strength. Reading the movements of the Cutters and Bloodbears helped him read the Guardian's movements more easily. He was even able to find other items worth of interest just by exploring, like extra items and quartz, even finding places to rest on. And to him, he was starting to understand at least one reason why did Orsten want him to keep an archive of a Dream Zone.

It was more of a survival guide, to help not only themselves, but other people who came into this Dream Zone. To have explorers take heed of areas to rest in and monsters to watch out for. But that just brought up yet another question: who was going to enter a Dream Zone when the challenge was specifically for him? It was one question out of several he was hoping to ask, now that the Guardian was finished, and his map seemingly complete, with missing details of what was behind the largest monster around.

And rightfully so, with very little else that was behind the monster. Nothing but a dead end, and what appeared to be a shining, golden orb on top of a pedestal. Rean decided to make the guess that if what they fought was the Guardian, then the golden orb had to be the Clearing Key. Orsten picked up on his thoughts and nodded.

"That is indeed the Clearing Key. It is usually found when you reach the end of the Dream Zone. By holding it and reciting the activation phrase, the Dream Zone will be cleared, and you shall exit from the labyrinth and return to the real world."

Rean figured as much. It didn't make him any less relieved, however. He had expected... worse, throughout this exploration. Still, if this was the end of the Dream Zone, maybe this could be a good time to ask a few things...

"Orsten." He glanced at the boy with a serious expression. "Do you mind... if I ask you a few more questions?"

The not-normal child gave a smile. "By all means, Rean."

"When you were talking about the marking on my hand," he said slowly as he raised the marked fist, "you said participants... in plural. Are there supposed to be more people participating?"

The child's raised eyebrow made him look like he found Rean's question funny.

"There are."

Rean's stare narrowed. "I thought you only wanted me in this challenge. Wasn't that the purpose of kidnapping my sister?"

"Do be mindful, Rean," Orsten calmly responded, "that we have not mentioned a rule where you are not allowed to have allies in this journey. And to add, I will most definitely be selecting certain people to assist you."

"You shouldn't be taking people away from their lives just because of me."

"You are not the one who decides that, Rean."

They didn't say any more about that topic. The closed fist Rean was shaking during the conversation was left open and hanging by his side. He really wanted no one else to get involved in his problems, but just as Orsten said, he wasn't the one with the reins in this challenge. It was... irritating, the fact that more people would be involved because of him thanks to these trials. He didn't want to turn down help when he needed it, but for Zentelos and Orsten to be this forceful...

He took a deep breath. It was one question down. He had to move on to the next.

"So... are all Dream Zones about exploring labyrinths?"

It was a lighter topic that he presented, and they both felt more at ease.

"Broadly speaking, yes. In certain Dream Zones, you will be associated with areas inhabited by people. They will not be places you recognize in Zemuria, but you may think of them as towns all the same. You will see people behave the way they want to as well. With the labyrinths, they will be just outside those areas."

"And the Clearing Keys are located in those labyrinths?"

The child's smile fell a little. "Not quite. The labyrinths are a requirement, but they may only be advancements to the events in a Dream Zone's inhabited area, and may not always hold the Clearing Key. In those times, it may only appear after completing a series of events."

That's certainly a twist to the typical exploration, Rean thought. At least this gave a sense of an original flavor each time he would enter a Dream Zone. Now he was curious about the kinds of towns he was going to expect, especially if they weren't found anywhere in Zemuria. That was to be for another time, however. There was just one more question he need to ask.

"So... about this 'Perfect Archive'..."

The child jumped right in the topic as he ruffled his cobalt-colored hair. "Ah, yes. The records of a Dream Zone, you may hand them over for an evaluation after you have obtained the Clearing Key. Be warned that you will not be returning to the Dream Zone when we clear it, so take extra caution if you wish to complete all records of an area."

So he was being graded for it after all. That was what those rewards were for when Orsten mentioned it.

"As for the reason why I want you to archive it..." Orsten smiled with a rare showing of bashfulness. "Well, I suppose I can tell you."

Now that got Rean's interest. Truth be told, he was actually wanting to ask about that.

"I am sure you know how ordinary travelers perform cartography, keep a log on monster species, finding treasure chests and points of interest, yes?" Ruby eyes were sparking with adoration, Rean noticed.

"I kind of had that feeling when you gave me the notebook and told me to map Delirious Forest," Rean answered, laughing lightly.

"In truth," Orsten admitted, staring at the grassy ground, "I would like to think that the whole exercise is another way to make memories."

"Memories?"

"Memories of places you have been in. Memories of people you have encountered, of life you have witnessed, of many things that you would not see in an ordinary life. A way to reminisce all fantastical moments in a journey."

The child raised a hand to the sky, a gesture to show the world around them, as he looked back to Rean.

"When I asked you to record the things you can marvel in here, it is because I wish for you to experience what life is like as an explorer of strange lands. I want your perspective on the places I have recreated to see people enjoying them and how they do so." He smiled, a bit guilty. "If you do enjoy a world like this, then you are happy with it. And if you are happy with it, it puts me at ease, because I put in the effort to allow many possible ways for you to interact with the Dream Zones. It makes my creations worth it."

Orsten blinked, his red eyes looking as if he hit a surprise after saying all that.

"Ah, and here I am, rambling about my reasons," he laughed for a second, shaking his head as he looked back to the participant. "I believe I have already mentioned this, but recording everything in a Dream Zone is merely optional. You should not be burdened with something akin to perfection, you know."

Rean just stared at the child, having found a new point of view about him after hearing his reason. At the beginning of the exploration, he made for an odd companion despite being extremely helpful to the exploration. Any answer he was prompted to give was held off for another moment, continuing up until the defeat of the Guardian. He purposely dodged the questions because he didn't want Rean to know right away, and it just made him more suspicious.

But now Rean understood the reasons why, and he felt a little bad for it. Since the beginning, Orsten just wanted to make this a more pleasing journey for Rean to go through, to make sure he was less troubled by how this challenge operated. The child didn't want to explain it often in the beginning, either because Rean didn't want to trust him at the time, or because his answers would be meaningless unless they were already applied to their exploration. Either way, it was a show of kindness, moreso when Rean remembered that it was Orsten that wanted to help him in his journey.

It was starting to make even more sense on why Zentelos allowed him to help, if only temporarily. Aside from kidnapping his sister and not showing his face to Rean to earn his trust, not once did he act with any malevolent intention towards him, not since the journey began, and never in their exploration through Delirious Forest. He could have just gloated about her being held hostage, or even let Rean figure out Delirious Forest on his own with more difficulties, or... whatever black-hearted tactic Zentelos could think of. Instead, he allowed Orsten Seinel, the creator of the Dream Zone, and apparently the most friendly associate to both Elise's kidnapper and Rean, to assist him because Zentelos did not wish to see him having a hard time throughout the challenge. Orsten's assistance managed to make the transition to this journey much more simple than what he originally believed, and Zentelos knew that for a fact.

It may have been so early to assume such things, especially if there was a reason for taking away Elise and inviting Rean to participate, but if Zentelos truly had no dark intentions in the first place...

His right hand landed on a patch of cobalt-colored hair, and Orsten, startled from the contact, looked up to see him.

"Zentelos... he's a good person, isn't he?"

The child was still reeling from the sudden contact—hair being ruffled and all—until he realized he was being asked. His red eyes showed his warm expression.

"Yes. He is, even if he does not make it obvious on purpose."

"I see." It took a few more seconds before the swordsman's hand left Orsten's head. "I don't think I can still forgive him for taking away my sister, but now I can believe you two have a good purpose behind all this. Sorry for doubting you guys."

"It is of no consequence, Rean," the child responded before bearing a guilty look. "I only wish that it did not come to this."

Rean nodded seriously. "Same here. But I won't hold it against you, now that I know you guys want me to succeed, at least."

A slow nod. "Hm..."

Another question rushed into Rean's head as he thought back. "But you're not going to tell me what's the purpose of the challenge anytime soon?"

Orsten's smirk returned despite himself. "If I told you now—"

"—It would only dilute the meaning," Rean interrupted flatly, echoing the words he heard constantly from the child. "Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Then you should not need to ask," the child responded, laughing lightly. "Depending on the decisions of Zentelos, I might have the chance to tell you in his stead. Otherwise, you will learn of our reason by the end of the journey." He paused, musing to himself before shifting his shoulders. "Or perhaps you will learn of it on your own terms before that time. Whichever might be more plausible to happen first."

The Eight Leaves specialist raised a brow. "I can take a guess?"

"You can, but we will not tell how right you would be. Do not be too disappointed if it is not the answer you were expecting, however," he finished with a smile.

"Right..." Well, that question could be considered a loss. He didn't mind it that much, however. Most of his other questions, they were given much more solid responses when compared, though all the pros and cons about them were just balanced. With those answers in mind, he could think further in how this challenge would play out for the rest of the journey. The additions of other participants, the exploration of new worlds and possible inhabited areas, and to make memories with these worlds... and the more he thought about it, the less malicious this challenge seemed to be, even when his sister's life was on the line.

Elise...

"You need not worry." Rean focused on the child again the moment the latter spoke up, Orsten having easily noticed the teen's pained expression. "Elise will be safe for the duration of the challenge, and will most certainly return to you once you are finished. Continue to have faith for her, and for yourself as well."

"...Yeah."

He couldn't see her again, not until this was over, but Orsten was making sure there would be no further complications with the gap that stood between them. Until then, Rean could only take his word for it, and after accepting their intentions to assist him, he was more than willing.

"On to one more matter," Orsten spoke up to bring back a topic. "As I have said before, I can evaluate the amount of information of a Dream Zone you have recorded in your notebook so far. This includes mapping, local monsters, the area's features, and the treasure chests discovered, along with what else could be included in a Dream Zone. By completing information and upon finding the Clearing Key, you will be rewarded by me for achieving a perfect archive."

Rean had been interested when Orsten suggested the rewards for a 'perfect archive'. He was still interested, but he was now more motivated after learning the actual reasons on why Orsten wanted a perfect archive. The swordsman said nothing else as he brought out a key item that the cobalt-haired child asked for. Orsten took it away and scanned through the contents that Rean was able to record for Delirious Forest.

...

"Your mapping is perfect. You walked through all areas, and marked down paths and all points of importance. Delirious Forest is small, but an easy place to get lost in without the map, is it not?

"You have encountered all 9 kinds of enemies. I imagine you have also realized certain enemies appear in only certain spots, yes? Do be mindful of this behavior as you continue the journey.

"You have interacted with all 6 features in this labyrinth. Very impressive, and truly kind of you to see what this Dream Zone had to offer.

"You have found all 7 treasure chests located in Delirious Forest. Haha, it appears I made some places very obvious if you were able to find them all."

Rean stared back. He almost couldn't believe himself, but Orsten had just said Rean found everything important in Delirious Forest. When the child returned the notebook to a somewhat-stunned Rean, he cleared his throat and raised a fist to his chest.

"For achieving a perfect archive of the first Dream Zone, Delirious Forest, I present to you your reward, the Opal Badge."

A flash of white covered the entire area in less than a split second, and when Rean was able to see again, a kind of accessory was floating in front of them. An oval-shaped black gem, its sides surrounded by fresh and sturdy steel material, with a silver pin attached behind. Rean slowly grasped the floating gem and felt the hard texture in his palm. It was very faint, but there seemed to be an inclusion of a particular element inside. It was no quartz, though, but a badge, an accessory.

"Keep it," Orsten stated as an order. "You can have it as a reminder of your ability to skillfully record a place."

Rean wasn't complaining. He wasn't sure what this enhanced accessory could help out on, but it was an extra piece of gear. He tucked the badge away in the rest of his inventory and looked back to the child.

"Thanks, Orsten."

He shook his head finding the thanks very unnecessary. "I should be thanking you, for enjoying my creation. Now then..."

The Clearing Key that sat on the pedestal continued to shine brightly. Orsten was in no rush to pull it away, but there was definitely nothing else to talk about. The golden orb was soon resting on his two palms, and was brought forward to Rean.

"Hold the Clearing Key in your hands, and recite the activation phrase to clear this Dream Zone. After completion, two days from now, a second Dream Zone will activate. This will be located in the area of Heimdallr."

Rean blinked as he slowly took the golden orb from the child's hands. "So Heimdallr's my next stop, two days from now."

Orsten smiled. "Yes. When it activates, you will know by the cause of an abnormal activity. I suggest you start heading there by tomorrow."

"I still wish you didn't have to cause such an uproar to tell me," the swordsman sighed, still recalling how Delirious Forest became a disturbance in Lunaria Nature Park. "The overgrowth will be gone once I clear this place, right?"

"Correct."

So this was it, then. The end of the first Dream Zone.

"Alright, what's the activation phrase?"

Orsten raised a hand high, and answered. The answer caused Rean to blink before he chuckled.

"You sure are strange, Orsten. I don't think I've ever heard a phrase like that, but even knowing you for just a little bit of time, I think it fits you."

The child just laughed softly in response. "You may as well adjust to my world, Rean. I am however I am."

Rean smirked back, and lifted the Clearing Key high up.

"I shine this light of victory!"

The world faded to white...

"Shall we meet again, Rean."

* * *

 _Evening_

Outside of Lunaria Nature Park...

He was the first to witness the drastic change from the altered and overgrown forest to its current, natural form. Paths that were once blockaded by large roots and hindering vines were all gone, their source of growth no longer available, and the state of the wild flowers had changed; the native ones shrank in size while others outright vanished. The monsters in the area were no longer agitated from the sudden shift of the environment as well, so it even quieted the park for the most part.

He stepped out of the gates of Lunaria Nature Park, now surprisingly restored and repaired to the way it should be. It seemed the reversal of effects had accounted for the damages on human-made works. That was... honestly a relief to him. While he didn't want to know if it also reversed harm on people anytime soon (and he hoped it wouldn't come to that at all), having structures repaired upon a Dream Zone's completion was good enough for keeping the locals at ease. It would be hard to calm them down if their works were still demolished even after the abnormality's disappearance.

He sighed as he noticed the sky's blue hue, along with a sun nearly starting to descend to the horizon. Evening was beginning to set in. How long had time passed in the real world, at any rate? Orsten mentioned how time in a Dream Zone varied when compared to the outside world. Then again, considering the traveling from Celdic to the Dream Zone, it made sense that a few hours were counted off from the day. It was still winter as well, so the sun was bound to set earlier.

"Heh, and it's only the first Dream Zone..."

Well, his perspective of time would definitely take some time (he cringed at the wording) to get used to. He had nine more Dream Zones to clear, and his next stop was Heimdallr. But for now, he had to take a break from all that exploring and fighting. He still needed to tell Otto and Johnson about his success in stopping the overgrowth in the park, too. He'd probably figure out what to do from there.

Nodding at himself, he made his way through the Celdic Highway, and back to the Market Town...

* * *

He was mildly surprised to see Johnson leaning at the entrance to Celdic—he knew to expect the park ranger to be waiting for his return—but he was a little confused to the girl that was beside him. Bright yellow hair, with a single, red-colored hair decoration by her left side, and light brown eyes that seemed interested in him. Judging by the clothing, she was also a resident of Celdic. He wasn't going to assume right away that she was waiting for him and his report as well, but it might have seemed like it.

Rean caught up to Johnson at the entrance, with the sky gaining an orange hue to signal the evening hours. The park ranger didn't smile just yet, not until he was sure about the park being safe again, but Rean being alive is what counted the most.

"So, how'd it go?" The man asked right away.

Rean had little trouble answering as he smiled. "Some things happened, but it looks like I was able to do more than stop the overgrowth," he answered. "Lunaria Nature Park's returned to normal, to the point that it even looks like it didn't damage the roads as well. The source seemed to be a one-time thing, so the forest shouldn't grow out of control again."

"Wow," the girl beside Johnson remarked, brown eyes twinkling like stars. "You weren't kiddin' when you said he'd get the job done."

Rean looked back at her curiously; apparently she was informed of what was going on, too. Once she was acknowledge by him, she smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that!" The golden-haired girl nodded her head. "The name's Becky! I... kinda overheard ya talking to John here 'bout the park before ya took off. I did nae mean ta." Becky's smile became more guilty. So that explained it.

"It's fine, I guess," Rean answered softly, unsure of what to feel. "I'm Rean Schwarzer from Ymir, if we're going to introduce each other," he added before humming in thought. "You didn't tell anyone about this, right?"

"We didn't," Johnson responded in certainty. "I figured you wouldn't want that, actually. I mean, if you couldn't figure it out either and we got everyone's hopes up for nothing..."

It made sense—he didn't want anyone to be lulled into a false sense of security—and he didn't mind. But it's not that success was impossible, considering he was directed to be there in the first place. He was just grateful the damage was reversed to a more cleaner state.

"Still, this is good news!" Becky eagerly exclaimed. "With the park back ta normal, we got one less problem ta worry about! Even the army could nae wear their boots right and fix the park for us! Ya did good, Rean!"

"That, he did," the man laughed a little at the girl's words, feeling the long-needed relief. He looked back to Rean. "You're gonna tell Otto about this, right?"

He nodded. "That's the plan. Let's get going." He glanced at Becky for a moment. "Since you heard about it, you can come too, if you're interested."

She was slightly surprised when she was offered to tag along. She didn't take another second to answer cheerfully, ever since she was intrigued in how the tale went.

"Sure thing!"

The three made their way to Otto's house, keeping quiet of the situation for now. The hours would pass, and the commotion would later be emptied of fear and anxiety, and filled with the reprieve of joy, once they would hear that Lunaria Nature Park would no longer put them at unease...

* * *

It didn't take long for Rean to do the explaining back at Otto's house. He was being honest of the report he gave, but he wasn't going to mention that it involved going through another forest in other to clear the trial there and take another step to save Elise. It wasn't important to them as it was to him, and he wasn't sure what else could they help with on that end. He had, at least, mentioned that he was partnered up with someone exploring the area to help him slay a powerful monster and put an end to the anomaly. It made the half-told story a little more believable, at least.

The Market Manager found himself smiling from hearing the good news and all the benefits from it.

"So Lunaria Nature Park has returned to normal." Just saying that almost made him want to disbelieve it in instinct.

"Yes," Rean confirmed once more. "There shouldn't be any signs of potential overgrowth as well, so it's very unlikely to happen again."

"Well Johnson," Otto said, turning to the park ranger in question, "looks like Aidios got us a miracle the same day we asked for it."

"Heh, yeah," he responded, cracking a smirk. "Now I can get back to my job with the park back to normal."

"That tale must've been amazing, though!" Becky spoke up gleefully as she stared at Rean. "You said some brute was standing in yer way, but you an' yer partner had none of that and took it down easy, right? I would have loved ta see that!"

Rean chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Maybe if the park wasn't so dangerous in the first place," he responded lightheartedly.

"It makes me wonder who your partner was when you were trying to save the park," Johnson admitted curiously. "Where is he, anyway?"

Rean scratched his head as he tried to pick his words carefully. "He left... he said he was helping me for the forest, then left on his own terms. His name is Orsten, but there's not much else I can say about him. Aside from dark blue hair and red eyes, that is."

"Orsten," Otto said to familiarize himself with the name. "It's not a name I know of... or a person I've seen recently." He then mused deeply. "Hm... if he helped you restore the park, then I say he deserves a reward for doing so. A shame he isn't here right now..."

The swordsman idly wondered how Orsten would feel about being rewarded for solving an incident he himself caused. At least he wasn't pretending to be a hero and taking a reward for that. Or maybe he found it unnecessary since he's not a normal kid to begin with. Well, no harm done in him not making lies for his own benefit.

"Well, Rean's here," the girl suggested lively. "Nothin' wrong with giving him the reward since he helped saved the park an' all!"

"That is true," the old man hummed at the idea. "Is there any way we can repay you for your assistance, Rean? You've been a great help to us all for today."

He had seen this coming a long distance away. A reward was nice, but he didn't purify the park just for that. He was only here on an untold quest to save his sister. He wanted to be a little modest about this.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't in Celdic looking for a reward, anyway."

"But that ain't right, Rean," Becky said, feeling a little worried. "You should be given something 'cause of yer hard work. We cannae leave you with nothin' but jack from us after your help."

"She's right," Johnson agreed with her, having a neutral look. "We'd feel bad if we were indebted to you. Are you sure you can't think of anything you'd want?"

And Rean then realized he should have seen this coming as well—pushing him to accept their thanks. Again, while he was more than thankful at the thought of them helping him, there wasn't a whole lot they could do. He was going to reinforce his option when a rather loud sound interrupted his, everyone's trains of thoughts. The sound of something growling coming from Rean.

...He dryly laughed. He wondered to himself, how long had it been since he last ate something after the exploration and subsequent battles? Now he had to accept their help, especially when he noticed their all-knowing grins being directed at him after hearing the growling.

"...I guess a place to stay and eat would be nice," he answered honestly, admitting defeat.

The three made sounds of snorts or short chuckles until Otto spoke up. "I can arrange a room for you at the Weathercock Inn, and I'll let the owner Margot know of what's happened and ask her to prepare dinner for you. All for free, of course."

"You hear that, Rean?" The golden-haired girl was once again in glee. "It's on the house! Better enjoy it while ya can!"

The park ranger snickered. "Not a bad reward, all things considered."

"Haha..."

He was reluctant to say anything else, lest it would cause them more worries about his selfless state. He wasn't going to lie to himself, either. He started to feel some exhaustion filling in his body after the Dream Zone's exploration and returning to Celdic, and a free pass to the inn was one other way to have them not look after him constantly, to put it modestly. It was already getting dark as well, last he checked...

For once, a break sounded nice to him. He still needed to sort his thoughts out after everything that happened in this day so far. It was just one day of adventure, and yet a hectic adventure through parts unknown to save his sister was definitely a once in a lifetime to people. A brief night of peace and quiet would probably do wonders to his state, he supposed. The journey was only getting started.

One down...

' _Elise... you can wait for me, right?'_

* * *

She woke up to the field of flowers all around her.

It was a strange feeling at first. She wasn't under the covers of her bed, and she felt the touch of petals poking her. She was able to recall retiring to her room last night, so she felt more than confused as to why she was on top of a flower bed, and not an actual bed. The second thing she noticed was her present location. Unlike her room in the Schwarzer household, it was instead an open field, a garden of common greens and multiple types of flowers stretching across several hundred arge. Not only that, but when she first woke up, it was to a moonlit sky, with countless stars spanning across the horizon.

The next thing was the sound of a woman nearby.

"Ah, you're awake."

She turned to her, and tried to discern her. A peach-haired woman, probably in her early 20's by her appearance. She had a silver long coat on, fashioned with an array of black-colored constellations all over it, and matching plain, gray pants. Under the coat was a cottoned white shirt, the half-covered black prints of two flowers on the left and right sides that seemed to glitter in different views. Topping the style off was a white hibiscus on the top of her waist-length hair, dancing gently to the small winds.

She was on a wooden chair. It was coupled with three other chairs and a three arge-squared table. The complete white tea set was on it as well, a saucer and a cup being held by the woman, who brought the drink to her lips after a period of silence. While her eyes were closed for the time, once she opened them up again, the girl could see them, the calming blue eyes that regarded the sleepy girl herself. The silence was broken by her speaking again.

"My my, you sure are surprised." The woman laughed quietly, and the girl noted how regal the woman's voice sounded. "Are you in that much awe? If you take a seat, you may try to compose yourself."

The girl nodded dumbly, still feeling too lost to even try to understand her position. She lifted herself up and trudged quietly to the seat opposite of the woman, not trusting in herself to make a remark just yet. Once she sat down, she felt the waft of the finest herbal tea coming from the set, freshly and expertly brewed, not unlike her mother's recipe. It was helpful, a little, to wake her up. She stared back at the peach-haired woman, who offered a smile.

"Tea?"

The simplest question from her only earned a shaking head as an answer. The girl didn't feel up for tea just yet, even when her body felt the desire for a relaxing drink. She stared back again, and the woman hummed in slight disappointment.

"Oh well, I suppose that's later." The saucer and cup were gently put down. The contents were still inside, but the woman figured a little talk wouldn't disrupt the temperature too much. "At any rate, it's fortunate that you woke up just now. With so many things happening in the past several hours, I waited for the chance to have a calming conversation with someone."

She sounded at ease for a reason, the girl noted, as the woman spoke up again.

 **~Medielia "Meddy" Maryanne~**

"My name is Medielia Maryanne. If you like, you may refer to me as 'Meddy'. I hope I can be supportive of your time here, Miss...?"

The girl blinked, initially unsure of how to proceed from here. After a few seconds, she dipped her head a little and politely returned the greeting.

 **~Elise Schwarzer~**

"M-my name is Elise. Elise Schwarzer." She tried not to sound too timid. A lot of things were going on right now, but she didn't want to feel too hopelessly clueless so early on. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Meddy."

The peach-haired woman smiled and shook her head. "Just 'Meddy' is fine. I'm usually not one for people calling me 'miss' with my nickname." She lifted her cup for another sip, and placed it back. "Miss Elise, I apologize for bringing you out here without your input, but it was a necessity."

"Just Elise is fine." It was only fair if the woman wanted to be called by her nickname, right? But Elise felt wariness on the woman's last statement. "What did you mean by bringing me out here? Were you the one who took me here?"

She had known the answer already, but it wasn't something she liked, true or not. Meddy answered with a confirming nod.

"Yes. I brought you here while you were asleep." The honesty was there in the woman's words, but not the whole truth. Before Elise could inquire further, Meddy preemptively continued her answer. "The circumstance behind your captivity is unusual, and I feel reluctant to tell you only half-truths of it, I'm afraid."

"No, it's okay," the girl answered, starting to feel mentally firm. "You can tell me."

The woman blinked once and stared into the girl's eyes. She could see a hardened will in them, even if it was ever so quiet. It was not something the girl could muster easily by desire—it would take time for someone like her, and she was obviously still young to steel herself completely, but she did not need to do so now. That would come at a later time, maybe soon, but not now. The woman then hummed gently.

"Very well. Please bear with me." A slight pause before she continued. "Elise Schwarzer. You are under captivity by a group of people: Zentelos, Orsten, and I. You will stay here for a few weeks until the time comes when you can be reunited with your brother, Rean Schwarzer."

Another moment of silence. Meddy could see Elise appearing frozen in movement, trying to understand her revelation completely. The many thoughts swirling around in the girl's head was testing her resilience. But she knew better. There was nothing to gain in a panic. Seconds passed to nearly half a minute, the sounds of deep breathing being heard, and Elise found her tension going down at last.

"Okay." It was... not exactly the worst news to listen to, but she was somehow capable of taking it in stride, almost. "So... why? Why did you kidnap me? Does this have something to do with my brother?"

She could see Meddy's expression soften a little. "Yes. Zentelos, one of my allies, has taken an interest in your brother, and organized a series of trials for him to take part of. In order to make sure he participates, Zentelos needed you to be in our care to force Rean into these challenges."

Another silence, with the quiet winds filling in their world. Meddy could see the captive's muscles gradually tense, and her downcast face hinting her anger.

"And you're... you're fine with it?"

The woman's head shake was immediate and her expression was stern. "Honestly, I was against the idea. I still am. You shouldn't have been a necessity for us to force his participation. But Zentelos deemed it urgent, and so I had to comply." She paused again, her face softening and looking truly apologetic. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault, Elise tried to assure herself. It really wasn't. Meddy just had to go along with it, and Zentelos is to blame, that's all...

"It's... it's fine." It was not fine at all, but she didn't want to blame Meddy for something she had no choice over. Another deep breath, yet another one... Elise looked back to the woman, losing steam and tried to find some hope in the conversation. "You... mentioned I will stay here for a few weeks."

Meddy nodded, her smile returning a little. "That, we can keep our word. At the end of those weeks, you will be free."

That was better than nothing. The peach-haired woman was very sure about it, too. Hearing that being confirmed allowed Elise to relax some more. There were still so many questions roaming in her mind, however. Their current location, the purpose of these trials, the trials themselves... and her brother's condition... the look on Elise was more obvious to the woman, and she felt obliged, as she always did, to ease the fears of her captive. The girl was going through a lot at the moment, so someone to talk to for the time being was something Meddy could easily fulfill. Her giggling was what broke Elise out of her train of thought.

"You are rather perturbed by the constant questions in your mind, Elise," Meddy laughed warmly, hoping to calm her. "But you needn't worry. I can answer most of your questions to the best of my ability."

Elise blinked as she took in her words. "R-really? Is it no trouble at all?"

To that, the woman casually disregarded the idea. "I fail to see why it should be. If you have any questions, by all means, ask. It is the least I can do for keeping you here."

That was... not the idea Elise expected. Did kidnappers do their best to help accommodate the needs of their captives? She didn't know what Zentelos was like, but Meddy here, she was doing her best at it. If anything, she was a lot more nicer compared to how Zentelos was made out to be. She may have been a one of a kind captor, being so benevolent to the girl without question. If she was willing to answer, then what could Elise do but ask?

She wanted to learn more about her predicament. She wanted to know where she was, what she was going to be doing, what her brother was up to, what the trials were for, why her brother was involved, who Zentelos and Orsten were... she wanted to ask so many questions, and Meddy was more than happy to answer them. If there was something, anything that could help her by knowing, she could probably feel more safer. She would even feel better knowing how her brother fared.

And if Meddy was willing to help her through this...

"Thank you, Meddy..."

"I accept your thanks. Now then, tea?"

This time, Elise was thankful for the tea that Meddy brewed for them. Under the moonlit sky and the countless constellations, surrounded by a field of vivid flowers, she felt as if she was simply talking to a good friend under a cool night, her fear of her captivity being washed away. She would start on her list of questions that needed to be answered, and while they were, she would take short sips of the tea.

It really was as comparable as her mother's.

* * *

 **Hah. So this is what ten days of being alive without Internet can amount to. Looks like I'm going to be inspiring myself to use it less then. At any rate, a few choice pointers.**

 **It's a rather odd date to pick as a starting point. There are many, many reasons for that, and I'll let the story reveal them as time goes on. That being said, there will be an arc, one showing Rean and Elise's travels to Crossbell, being displayed at a later time before we get to that, but updates for that will come slow, until at one point in the main story.**

 **Any 'inconsistencies' found, such as certain character reactions, may be addressed. Some will be genuine narrative mistakes (no one's perfect, right?), but others will have to be kept a close eye on.**

 **Still not an _Etrian Odyssey_ crossover. Even with certain monsters and plot elements being similar to varying levels, to me, the settings (general locations/characters) would have to be included to call it one. This means in this story, Elise will never be a member of Tharsis... wait, shi-**

 **And lastly, specific spoilers will be mentioned in post-chapter notes instead of having all kinds of spoilers displayed just once in the summary. Can't get too confusing with this on what really spoils, now can we?**

 **And so, thank you, and Until the Dawn of Another New Morning...**


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 02

**Orsten: The following is a fan-created fictional work. _The Legend of Heroes_ and all of its related characters and settings are copyrighted by Falcom. Before you support their official releases, be mindful that I have every weaponry in my disposal to... ah, "convince" you to support them. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Meddy: Attention!**

 **Elise: Uh, what? What is it?**

 **Meddy: To all players of _Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan_ , assuming there are any left, we would like to present you a special occasion! In the author's profile is an "imgur" code with details by its side. By using that code correctly in the url, it will lead you to a member of the Sonata Guild, Elise!**

 **Elise: Wait, what!?**

 **Meddy: Scan the QR code that's in the image profile, and the Level 10 Elise will join your party with special stats included. She comes with some of the highest-tier equipment found in the game, and can be a vital member for exploring the vast lands of Tharsis early on. Like all guest members, Elise will not level up, but she will also be excluded from attaining the experience points you earn, as those will instead be given to your own guild members. In fact, it's as if you are gaining experience with four party members instead of five, making it easier for your party to strengthen themselves more swiftly!**

 **Elise: Slow down! What's with you using me to promote your products!?**

 **Meddy: As the story progresses, a more-experienced Elise will be on play, and different treasure maps will be given each time. Please be patient for the next incarnation of Elise to appear. And another thing. Two other characters from this series is set to appear, but they will instead hail from different tales, and not _Legends of the Titan_. Please look forward to their appearances!**

 **Elise: M-Meddy, please stop ignoring me! You can't just use my identity to—**

 **Meddy: Begin the story!**

* * *

 _To those who it may concern._

 _I have taken Elise Schwarzer under my captivity. She is not to be released until the conditions are fulfilled._

 _This is to Rean Schwarzer. You are to participate in a series of challenges under my supervision. Completing these trials will allow you to regain your beloved sister. Failure to participate will result in her life's erasure._

 _Your first challenge will commence two days from now, in an area near Celdic. Be mindful of the abnormalities that appear there._

 _I shall wish for you the best._

* * *

 _Rean reread the letter one last time, letting it engrave into his memories for the weeks to come._

 _Elise was kidnapped._

 _And the one behind this wanted him to play the role of hero under his watch. He was basically using her just to get him involved in his plans, whatever he wanted from him. Now, it should be said that without Elise, he probably still would have participated anyway; this kidnapper, whoever it was, had the skills to support their stealth. Not only did they manage to break in the manor while leaving mostly everything intact, somehow Rean wasn't able to sense them dropping off the letter right on his room's doorstep. That was just enough to prove they weren't joking, and maybe more than enough credit, even if it was all a rude gesture._

 _But the second the letter mentioned Elise, he gradually got more suspenseful at the extremely dangerous tone._

 _So what else could he do but participate? Indeed, he would have been just fine if it was himself, but now that Elise was involved, lines were crossed. He wasn't going to disbelieve it all, especially since she wasn't around the house since yesterday. The perpetrator was more than serious, and if Rean needed to see her again, he had to play along._

 _The news of Elise being held captive was enough to rattle the generally-quiet village of Ymir, but his family did think it was no more worse than telling them about it much later. The nervous and distraught faces his neighbors carried showed they weren't going to be at ease anytime soon, but his family wasn't looking any better, not when it was their daughter who was no longer there with them. Not even the chance, the silver lining that he could save Elise if he played along, wasn't enough to raise their spirits. It could have been a well-structured trap meant for him, after all._

 _But beyond all of it, he had to participate._

 _If Elise was gone because of him, he would be..._

 _..._

 _Rean tucked in the letter back in his pocket, now prepared and more than ever determined to save her. Admittedly, having the letter two days before these challenges could start felt just right; he had already used the day since he got the letter to get over their temporary loss of a family member and figuring out where to go from there. He had to get started on these trials the moment he arrived in Celdic, and he had one more day to get there._

 _On the outside of the manor, he looked back to his parents, his father Teo and his mother Lucia, who still had solemn resignation as their expressions. Even if he wouldn't admit it in front of them, he still felt responsible for being targeted by having Elise involved. He was going to make sure he would save her. Then none of them would ever feel this burdened anymore._

" _So, I guess I better get started."_

 _A start of a farewell of his old life for the moment and to an uncertain future that stood ahead of him._

" _Rean..." His mother tried to say something else, but only managed to utter his name. He closed his eyes._

" _I can't say I know when I'll be back. I'm not even sure if I'll have time to attend the academy." He opened his now-hardened eyes. "But I'll make sure that I'll bring back Elise safe and sound."_

 _Teo gave a small nod, finding no more objections to this. "Just make sure you come back too. It wouldn't do any of us good if you had to disappear instead."_

" _I'll definitely be alive by then," Rean challenged, smiling. "No one makes plans involving me and my sister and gets away with it."_

" _Haha!" The father barked loudly. "Then I guess I won't say anymore. Just stay strong, and do your best, you hear?"_

" _Be sure to write to us whenever you can," Lucia suggested. Despite her smile, it didn't hide her worries. "We want to know how you're doing during your trip, Rean."_

" _Of course, mom," he answered back, warmth rising in his soul. "I'll get a letter sent once I make the next step forward."_

 _He didn't want to send them any when he had no new leads in this challenge. That would be digging up nonexistent hopes in the midst of a misty field. She nodded in understanding to that._

" _Well then, I'm off."_

 _And so it began. With one more set of farewells given, Rean had drifted off and away from them._

 **~{Arc 01 – The Erebonian Tour}~**

Chapter 02: To a Leisurely Pace

* * *

 _S. 1204, February 4 – Noon_

Rean was brought back to the state of consciousness by the rumbling sounds of the train moving.

Right. A little over noon. He was still heading towards Heimdallr.

It wasn't hard to notice he was still apprehensive, but he seemed a lot more calm compared to the day before, when he remained skeptical and unsure about the situation. These days, he was able to separate his feelings from his expression, so that stopped most people from ever noticing easily. It kind of helped that he really wasn't that tense, thanks to yesterday's boon. Even if he knew he was not even close to getting these trials done, he felt more... relaxed. He hadn't expected these challenges to be this smooth. It was still dangerous to his life, but compared to what other dangers he had in mind of before, he couldn't deny the simplicity of it all.

Or maybe it was too simple for the beginning.

It was only the first Dream Zone that he explored; seriously, the starting area for beginners. He couldn't expect the same amount of ease in the next. For one, he had yet to find out what would be the next abnormality that can occur in the real world with the next Dream Zone; it's a sign for the activation, as they mentioned. Then there's his other issue regarding other people that can participate if they can see and interact with the entrances. It's something that had bugged him when he realized it: weren't they supposed to be only testing him? Or was there something else he had yet to learn of?

Whatever the case, he couldn't falter in his decision. He already made up his mind to participate these trials from Zentelos and save Elise. He can even put a stop to these abnormalities when they activate. And while he wasn't expecting much out of it, he was hoping for the ease of these Dream Zones, and the time it would take to finish them. Luckily, if he was right in the set amount of elapsed time, this being two days for each Dream Zone, it would only take about twenty days to finish it. He still had some time before he could find the path he would take...

"You know, if you keep thinking too much about your problems, you're gonna forget how you solve them."

He tilted his head towards the sound of the adult-sounding voice. A rose-haired woman, dressed in a blue coat and a yellow undershirt, and who was no doubt much older than him, gave a smile and a wink to him when he regarded her.

"Haha, sorry. You looked really pensive about something. Couldn't help myself."

He smiled sadly. It felt a little pleasant to have someone worry about him, he admitted to himself, but in this situation... "It's fine. It's something I need to do by myself, anyway."

"Oh, really?" Her smile became less of a smirk. "Well, I won't pry too much, since you don't want me involved." She rose her shoulders for a second, a shrug. "Just make sure you watch out for yourself, okay? I mean, you do have your own sword skills to cut down a dozen monsters. It's still not gonna help you out in keeping yourself in check, though."

He looked away for a moment. "I'll keep the advice in mind. Although, you do seem interested in my case when you don't even know who I am," he said, then giving a glare.

"Fair point," she playfully responded. "I just have a knack for noticing the itty-bitty parts of people's expressions."

Did he really give it away? She must have been that good to read his thoughts, he wondered.

"Right..."

The train ride continued, but it remained in silence. Neither of them had anything else to say to each other for the duration of the ride.

He supposed not indulging her early on was for the best.

* * *

Heimdallr, the Vermillion Capital...

The large city being the capital of Erebonia, being a healthy mixture of commoners and nobles. This place often invited visitors and travelers from near and afar. Couple that with its many residential areas and social gatherings, and it was often filled with many people loitering throughout the streets. He had been here from time to time, looking into what they had in store for him whenever he wished for something to bring back home. Since he wasn't permanently living in its residence, it still managed to be a sight to behold. With Zentelos' trials as his reason for visiting multiple areas in Erebonia, perhaps it wouldn't be too long until he got used to it.

Speaking of...

The next Dream Zone to activate for him to explore was the next day. Rean still had the rest of today as a time off of sorts. Getting here from Celdic had taken about half a day, and the other half would be devoted to whatever activity he could make use of. Supplies, mainly, and a room at an inn for himself. Maybe a walk around the capital, too, if he was feeling high-spirited, but that was an 'if'. It was still hard to think of other concerns; his mind kept on drifting back to Elise's current state, and wondering how his own family was doing...

' _Though, the letter I sent to them when I was at Celdic should be enough to brighten them up a little. Right now, nothing else can cheer them up aside from news about a good start of progress.'_

He had already considered telling them about Celdic's features as the Market Town—him being a witness to it all—and not only that, he explained what his challenges were, and what he needed to do to clear them. He felt unsure if he did make a new, kinda-sorta friend by the name of Orsten Seinel. The child was allied with Zentelos, the perpetrator and the reason for these trials, but Orsten voluntarily helped in the first Dream Zone, and they had a good time together, all things considered.

Rean just wished he could see how Elise was doing, though. Even with their assurances that she was fine, he could just imagine how uneasy she was throughout the situation as a prisoner. _'Maybe if I asked if it was possible to exchange letters._ _Maybe_ _Orsten could be the courier_ _if he wants_ _.'_ Well, it didn't matter for now. Only if he met up with Orsten again in the next Dream Zone...

He took a deep breath to calm his thoughts once more, and smiled.

"Right."

So Heimdallr was his next stop. Best if he had any supplies to make use of for the next Dream Zone.

* * *

"Ah, damn it..."

Rean turned to the source of the depressed voice. It came from a man older than him, looking more troubled than the average person, judging by the pained grimace. He was wearing a darkened green tee and a red neckerchief, and his tan-colored hair... it wasn't seemingly brushed well. The only thing being kept obscure from view was his pair of eyes, being hidden by the sunglasses on him.

It was still winter, so it was a little surprising to see someone like him walking around with just a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. Then again, he was a little south enough to not be bothered by the cold so much...

"What's wrong?"

Rean couldn't help himself but be drawn into the man's troubles. He thought he would feel less comfortable if he at least didn't indulge in the man's problems. To his sudden inquiry, the auburn-haired man looked back to the traveler.

"Oh, I just dropped something important when I was taking care of someone's request," he explained before he shrugged. "Think I know where it is, too, so I'm just about to head on over there."

Something important? "What did you drop?"

"A keepsake." Rean could swear the man's smile looked pained for a split second. "Shouldn't be losing it so easily too. Sorry, I'll get going."

He turned up from his seat and started to walk away. At that second, Rean felt the conflict within himself stir. The man could probably find it easily—he was able to sense his prowess even if it was hidden from him—but he'd feel really guilty if he had to admit that it wasn't his problem. The second passed, and...

"Do you want me to help?"

The auburn-haired man stopped in his movement and glanced back. Rean couldn't tell what kind of stare was he giving; those sunglasses were a little difficult to see through.

"Huh... I get the feeling you're not from around here..." He then said. Rean just rubbed his own head. Was he going to get that often while he was traveling?

"I'm not from Heimdallr—I'm actually from Ymir, if that's what you're thinking," Rean answered fully before he coughed. "I'm Rean Schwarzer. I'm here for... certain reasons." Forget explaining the real reason why he was in Heimdallr. "But I do have free time for now. I can help."

"Heh, 'Rean Schwarzer'? Fancy name."

Rean wasn't even sure what that was supposed to mean. The man pushed up his sunglasses—likely his own gesture to be more friendly to him—and let the swordsman see the once-hidden brown eyes, now brimming with amusement and pleasantness.

 **~Creizle Hardt~**

"The name is Creizle Hardt. Chef, barista, and the ever-loving mercenary."

Rean blinked. Mercenary? Here, in Heimdallr? Not that he had anything against them, but he was starting to wonder if this was a safe idea if this Creizle took on risky tasks. Though the additional roles of chef and waiter... wasn't something he'd see in a mercenary. Creizle easily noticed his discomfort and openly laughed.

"Ahaha, well I can understand why you'd feel awkward all of a sudden," he responded cheerfully. "Actually, I have no problems if you want to back out now. I don't mind, really."

Well he offered his help, Rean begrudgingly mused, and if he backed out now, not only would it not sound like him, Creizle would make him feel guilty about it...

"No, it's fine," the Eight Leaves user insisted, despite being hesitant. "I'll... help you with your search if you need any."

The mercenary smiled as he slid his glasses back in place. "Heh. That's kind of a bit generous of you, Rean. Thanks."

"It's nothing, really," Rean said modestly, finding the man's honesty welcoming compared to what he expected. He was already mostly done with his shopping anyway, and he could just revisit the shops if he needed to restock for tomorrow. The sun had long before it would start setting, so time wasn't much of a problem for now.

Nothing like a little detour to dungeon-exploring, he supposed.

Creizle folded his arms with the decision now made. "Okay, so what we're looking for is a kind of accessory. It looks like a red sun split in half. You know, kind of like a sunset."

The traveler nodded, getting the information registered. "You remember when you last saw it?"

"Yesterday... yeah." He paused to think of anything else. "I last saw it just before I entered the underground sewers."

"The sewers?"

"It's pretty big for Heimdallr. And smelly. Anyway, I was helping out the guys at the port with their request of odd noises coming from below. I remember seeing the accessory one last time before I went in."

"Did you check there when you were looking for it?"

"Actually, that was going to be my next stop," the man answered, sighing. "I retraced my steps earlier up until the sewers, and that's when it hit me."

Rean got to the point. "So you think we should start with the sewers."

"I don't see any other idea, yeah." Creizle shrugged as he look serious, eyes tracing to the sheathed tachi by Rean. "The sewers are filled with monsters, but you look like you're good with a sword for the most part. Maybe even better," he smirked.

It was less of a guess and more of acknowledgment, Rean noticed. Creizle was able to tell. Well, his swordsmanship still had room for improvement, Rean mused, but he wasn't going to correct that little detail. He didn't have much of a reason to use his full power for now...

"Okay," the man announced, wearing an enthusiastic expression. "If you're coming along, you should get yourself prepped up for the search."

"I'm just about ready," Rean quickly responded, to which Creizle smiled. No need for the extra wait when he was all set from shopping earlier.

"Even better! Let's get this show on the road, then."

* * *

Heimdallr's port...

With Creizle working out his situation to one of the workers there, Rean had noticed the sea of blue the moment he and Creizle stepped in the area. The twinkling ocean was all reflecting the color of the daylight sky, easily being colored with a cerulean tint. The sun, while not yet over and out, started to head down toward the horizon, so this was no doubt the last time he'd see the ocean like this for today, amazing as it was. If he wasn't busy helping someone out, he wouldn't mind taking five for this.

A minute or so passed while on the port, and he returned to see Creizle still talking to the port chief. Both of them seemed annoyed, but not towards each other. Did something come up that got them both irritated? He probably should ask, seeing as it's a problem that could involve him sooner or later.

"Did something happen?"

The mercenary wasn't as annoyed as the worker, but he did seem to be in disbelief. "One more monster decided to take up residence in the underground passages nearby. I'm starting to think it's a paradise for all kinds of monsters to make late night parties there."

The port chief Danberto nodded and sighed. "It's not everyday we get monsters suddenly making themselves at home in the sewers. I think something keeps bringing them over to cause a ruckus."

Rean cupped his chin and moved in his thoughts. "A source, I guess?" He said out loud. "Something that acts like bait to lure more of them in..."

"That's the idea," the port chief answered. "There's always monsters gathering in the sewers—that's normal, since they don't cause too many problems—but them making strange noises frequently isn't natural."

"It might be something I missed, then," Creizle admitted his fault, arms crossed. "At the time, it seemed like the monsters I fought there were a one-time thing, but I didn't consider what got them there in the first place." He look back to the port chief with guilty eyes behind the sunglasses. "Sorry about that, chief."

"It's fine," he answered quickly. "Though I guess it's some coincidence you came on by because you dropped something. Two birds with one stone, as they say."

The Eight Leaves swordsman answered, "We did come on by to look for his memento. Looks like it's pure luck that we're going after the new monsters down there, too."

The mercenary chuckled, ruffling his own hair. "No time like the present, then. Okay, chief. We'll make sure they won't disturb you guys up here any more, and I'll go look for my keepsake at the same time. Since it's my fault they're still partying there, I'll do this without payment this time."

Danberto blinked at Creizle. "You sure about this?" Creizle's answer was only an accepting shrug, to which the worker smiled. "Well if you're gonna insist about it, guess I can't complain. Here's the key to get to the sewers again. Make sure you get them all this time."

The key the port chief pulled out of his pocket was gently and swiftly taken by the mercenary's hand, and Creizle looked back to his temporary ally before nudging his head to the direction of the warehouses.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

The damp sewers of Heimdallr was surprisingly not as bad as Rean expected it to be; he, at most, expected rotten flesh and nauseating, tainted waters. They were barely half of what he had in mind; rotten flesh was extremely scarce, and the water was at least clear enough to see. Even the smell of the entire layout was easy to get accustomed to. None of it made the sewers any prettier, but it spared him the chance of wading through a horrid place for the sake of their client. Maybe this was an inactive area of the sewers?

Even then, he noticed how strange the underground passages seemed. With lasting foundations and well-built structures, they had to have been made centuries ago, if his guess was right. This place was large, and could even be termed as ruins of a lost city. Perhaps it was Heimdallr previously? Well, it didn't matter.

Rean and Creizle strolled from the entrance to the stairs. The mercenary already pocketed his sunglasses for the second exploration through the underground passages. Well, there was only a snowman's chance in hell sun would suddenly break into the sewers considering how far below it was.

"And as always," Creizle muttered in slight grievance, his voice echoing a bit in the tunnel ahead, "the sewers remain too damp and dark for me. I so did not want to be in here again..."

"Don't tell me you're giving up now," Rean half-joked. "What happened to 'bust in, guns blazing' and all that?"

The adult laughed as the conversation brimmed with fun. "Nah, I'm not stopping when the fun's yet to begin. I just didn't think I'd have to be back here slaying monsters again."

"Says the mercenary."

"Well I'm no plumber in a jumpsuit." He paused, then hummed as he looked ahead. "Our two objectives here are finding my keepsake, and taking down the new host of the monster club here."

"We also have to find out what's causing them to regroup," the swordsman notified, staring at the flies attracted to one of the lights nearby. "We can prevent future monster incidents this way, even if it might only be for awhile. Maybe I should get my notebook ready..."

Creizle's brown eyes twitched a little in curiosity. "Notebook? What for?"

"For mapping this place down," Rean intoned, getting his gifted possessions out of his inventory. "I wouldn't want to get lost here."

"Charting a map of the underground passages. Huh, not a bad idea. I've gotten lost here often last time that I think having a map is a saving grace."

Not that Rean found his nonchalance annoying, but his sense of direction was more worrying. "Do you get lost often, or is the underground passageway that large?"

He tugged his neckerchief and corrected the swordsman. "Rean, it spans all across Heimdallr. Getting out was more harder than exploring around thanks to that, and some passages didn't want to open."

"Guess we'll have to keep our wits up," Rean murmured as they continued their descent. The sound of waters flowing were becoming more clear as they followed down the stairs. They were then led to a more open area of the ruins, the floors shaped around with more stairs and open gates, the latter of which was probably taken care of by Creizle. And as expected, monsters were trudging around the area in search of either food or prey.

That was when the mercenary revealed his equipment set. A torso-sized silver shield, marked with a red line on the front along with a yellow star above it, being held firmly by his right. His main piece of defense was joined by a projectile weapon on his left, a unique-looking shotgun, Rean surmised. There wasn't much else to it, but the combination of the two seemed rather unorthodox for someone.

"A shield... and a shotgun?"

Creizle looked back to the confused Rean with a smile. "Yeah, it's a weird combination, don't you think?"

He narrowed his eyes a little out of interest and slight deprecation. "You're the one using it."

The mercenary barked in laughter before calming down. "Well, yeah. Actually, this isn't my main set whenever I go out in the fields—that's usually a long sword. I've only had self-practice with this and wanted to try it out one day. And here we are: me going for a guardian role, and you being the powerhouse. I also have a tactical orbment device on me, so we should be set."

An effective armored ally, then, but usually for the back lines, unless Creizle was agile enough to rush over to the front and raise his shield right away. If this was going to be Creizle's first expedition with this set, then Rean figured they could try it out on a few monsters here and there before coming up to the main enemy.

"Alright. I'll be counting on you to watch my back if it comes down to it. Let's go look for the monster and then search for your keepsake."

"Sure. Let's get this over with."

Their exploration in the underground waterways began there...

* * *

"Right there!"

Rean dashed forward and nimbly struck the side of the smaller Sharkodile, the miniature yet dangerous hybrid succumbing to its wounds. He stepped back to avoid a crunching strike from his side, the last Sharkodile trying to devour him and failing, only to be left wide open by a ranged projectile. With it in his sights, Creizle fired his shotgun from a decent range, the spread shot landing mostly on the creature before it fell like its brethren. With it out as well, the only monster left on the field was the enormous variation of its kind, the Great Sharkodile that stood as their 'leader'.

Even if it acted first, it was the mercenary that countered; the gaping and lethal maws it had were shoved away by the silver shield he swung on his arm. The blow was strong enough to deflect the attack and stun the monster for a moment, allowing Rean a great opening to take advantage of. His Art now ready, he launched a single Fire Bolt, the projectile striking right on its side. The flames that the monster wasn't used to, it dealt much more than usual, and even left behind a piece of its body seared and damaged.

"Just a little more," Creizle called out, seeing the monster start to wobble a little. "Keep at it!"

Rean nodded. "Right!"

Using most of its remaining strength, the Great Sharkodile tried to shatter the two fighters' eardrums with a vicious and deafening roar, all in hopes of stunning them. It was all in vain, as they steeled themselves well to bear the attack, even if their ears kept ringing. Creizle was more than lucky to keep his shield on the front, blocking at least some of the sound waves. Unfettered by the sound, he raised his shotgun and focused his aim a little before firing away. Its face took the brunt of it and it staggered back. Rean followed it up with a slash on its side, then stepped away when the monster tried to take another bite at him, before he landed one more damaging cut on it.

"Here I go!"

Creizle aimed once more at the Great Sharkodile, after setting something within his shotgun. He gave a mocking smirk as a final farewell.

"Blaze Spread!"

He fired away, and the shotgun rounds this time were filled with an incendiary element that charred the monster's thick skin directly, crackles of fire and puffs of dark smoke bursting from the targeted area.

The last, large monster thrashed from the burns and howled in pain, the damage it took being too much to bear, before it fell to the ground, no longer active in the world. Rean and Creizle waited for a few seconds before sheathing their weapons and putting away their equipment, the threat not present to them anymore. The man sighed, running a hand through his brown hair.

"That's that," he said, feeling relieved. "Looks like we found our real target, after all."

"The danger was still in the atmosphere, even though we took down three suspected monsters earlier. I knew something was wrong," Rean commented, also getting the chance to relax for a bit as he felt the air around them cooling off. "This one carried a stench like no other... and I thought it was just the damp waterways at first."

"No kidding. That might have been the reason why some of those monsters were agitated in the first place." The mercenary rubbed his forehead with an arm. "Phew. I'm just glad that everything went smoothly, at least."

Creizle pulled out something out of his pocket. He was able to find it from near one of those 'suspected monsters' earlier. The half sun, painted in red, joined together with a half, blue moon. When Rean took another look at it, he saw a gold chain connected to the large accessory. A medallion, he learned before, of both the sun and moon in two colors.

The mercenary didn't speak a whole lot about it, only saying that it once belonged to someone very important to him. Rean knew it was best to not pry any further about the now-whole medallion, especially with that wistful look he carried upon seeing it on his hands again...

"I should thank you, too," the auburn-haired man started with a more solemn smile on him. "I found what I was looking for, and the extra job's done. Looks like I owe ya one."

Rean felt the sense of deja vu with this event. "It's okay, I don't really need—"

"Yes, you totally do." Creizle shut him down right away with a grin. "I'm not too proud of letting someone help me and see them get nothing back in return. If that's how the world worked, people would take advantage of it, and we'd be more hard-pressed to find the kindest people around."

The Schwarzer boy would applaud for the man's choice of words, at least. He forced back a sigh, knowing no amount of selflessness was getting him out of this one, either.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

 _Evening_

The capital was preparing for the darker hours to set in with the skies starting to gain an orange glow, all before the sun would later disappear. For Rean and Creizle, who both had only lunch by the time they bumped into each other, it was natural for people to feel hungry this late, like two young men who finished their labor tasks fraught with danger. Incidentally, when Creizle mentioned earlier about being a chef and barista during their first meet, Rean wondered exactly why the man labeled himself as such and then mention he was a mercenary.

Was it a joke? He couldn't understand if it was, but the man wasn't lying either.

The inside of his two-story home, Rean first noticed, was pretty barren, almost like he moved in recently. Not a healthy amount of decorations, furniture, or even utilities that could talk about his way of life, his professions. He was going to inquire about it, but Creizle ushered himself to the kitchen with no further answers, so it turned into a time to wait.

As evidenced by a small assortment of dishes on the table, food freshly grilled and cooked, Creizle stayed true to his word as a chef. The assortment of white rice mixed with grated carrots, effectively-seasoned steak, grilled chicken breasts—a meal packed with protein, Rean supposed. And the rank of its appearance was just as equal as the taste it provided. It was the quality expected from a professional.

At one point after dinner began, Creizle said, "To be honest, while no one's spectacular in the kitchen at first, I was a fine mess when I tried to cook several times on my own."

Rean made a curious hum. "How bad was it?"

"Well my friend had to step in after noticing how progressively worse I was getting."

"Huh?"

"At first I only made food that tasted funny but was still edible." He smiled, only for the nostalgia. "A week later, I set the whole stove on fire."

The young swordsman grimaced. He wasn't sure if he wanted to imagine that.

"So she had to come around and actually direct me on how to make decent meals. Couldn't even leave the kitchen during cooking since we had to make sure everything was in order."

Rean shook his head with mirth. "Well, we can't really blame her, can we?" He jokingly asked.

"I really couldn't. In fact, she's one of the reasons why I haven't left behind a body near the kitchen. Hell, it's thanks to her I can have a new profession to fall back on if anything else doesn't work."

It was all subtle, but it was there. Whoever she was, Creizle seemed to praise her often for her valuable assistance, even if it was something as mundane as cooking, though he could also have other reasons for thinking about her, Rean mused. Still, it wasn't like him to pry; he'd rather not delve too much into one's personal life if he could help it.

Dinner went on in a much-appreciated silence, and before long, both plates were emptied. Only leftovers remained from the tray, meant to be refrigerated for the next few days. It wasn't until Rean finished his meal that the mercenary felt the need to ask something.

"So, I take it you're up to something dangerous?"

Rean looked up from his empty plate to see Creizle giving a curious expression. The question was rather shocking in that he seemed to have an idea of what was going on, yet the swordsman had not a clue on how Creizle made a good guess, considering how he tried to mask his emotions after an encounter with that woman earlier...

"Huh?"

"It's the way you carry yourself." Creizle leaned back on his chair with a fork in one hand, twirling it around in apparent boredom. "You try to pay attention to the world around you in order to pretend you care, but you get tense often that it makes you look more worried about something else instead."

Rean faltered and looked away, not bothering to deny his speculation. "That's... kind of harsh for you to say."

"Sorry if it sounded like that." A wistful smile was on the man. "Buuut it's the truth. You're not living the more pleasant days right now, are you?"

He wondered for a moment if he could get Creizle to not look into his personal issues. It's not that he didn't appreciate the carefree man's help, but considering the situation—

"Then again, maybe you shouldn't tell me the details about your problems or whatever."

Rean blinked, suddenly having all thoughts thrown out the window. "Wait, what?"

Creizle's smile became more genuine as he peered closer, fork placed on the plate and elbows on the table. "Okay, look, you got some issues going on right now, that's for sure, but it's not my kind of style to ask what those issues are. It's the whole, 'no questions asked' thing that I uphold to keep a stable level of communication with my customers."

The teen swordsman still seemed confused at the man's direction in this conversation. "Customers?"

The mercenary sighed, then leaned back again, feeling the need to start over.

"So I already said this, but I'm a mercenary of sorts. People come to me, ask what their problems are, whatever they need for themselves, and I go out to fulfill them. It's kind of like Bracer work, but I'm operating solo here for valid reasons. The things I do cover a variety of tasks so long as I can accept the terms for what they are. Now, I'm no genius, but I'm sure you don't want me in your little world tour for whatever reason. Either because I can't help out directly, or because you really don't want more people involved for some reason."

Creizle shrugged with a disinterested look at first.

"Luckily I can also help out indirectly."

He blinked again and connected the dots. By that, Creizle could mean anything in helping out Rean, even if it had nothing to do with the primary objective of clearing Dream Zones. He could just be of assistance in the real world instead. It made sense.

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna be busy for the next few days."

Rean felt disappointment sliding on his forehead at the man's sudden remark. Well, it was sounding too good to be true...

"But I think I can have you run a few errands for me while I'm over here." The grin actually complimented the mercenary's appearance. "Nothing shady, really. Just something that I need from another city or two if you're gonna be traveling."

There was already a problem Rean needed to point out. "The thing is, well... I might not go into every city in my trip. Yeah, I'm traveling and all, but I do have a... unique reason for it."

Creizle seemed to take it all in consideration. "Hm... well like I said, I'm not gonna ask. Anyway, depending on where you'll go, I'll have a task or two ready for you to take care of. Nothing too difficult, shouldn't be for any reason. You'll likely get jobs as a personal courier of mine, taking what I owe to them, or getting some of my clients here what they want or need. Your pay's varied depending on how soon or how well you complete them. They'll definitely, seriously help you in whatever journey you have if you get to come back here. That's it."

"That's it? No more details?"

"It's called privacy. I'd rather not sacrifice the trust of the people I work with to people who aren't in. Sorry, Rean."

Yeah, Creizle was professional enough to value the privacy of his connections above all else. Rean silently commended him for that, at least, but it still made him suspicious. Not in the sense that he was doing criminal work or something, but the secrecy had to amount to something, even if it meant one's privacy. Still, throughout the day, he wasn't really the kind of person who'd resemble a shady person. The memento he carried with him, which spoke volumes of the friend he once had, his relationships with the other residents of Heimdallr, even his hobbies, however mundane it was, it all made him look more human despite his line of work.

The man tugged his neckerchief. "I'll hold off on saying anything else until you're interested," he offered. "Thankfully this isn't anything important, so you can put it off your mind if your issues take a much bigger priority."

While Elise did need to be saved no matter what, he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to help people here and there. Not only that, if Creizle had something that could help Rean for the rest of this month...

"...If I'm ever interested in taking on your jobs, what do I need to do?"

* * *

Mater Park...

Sunset was still in motion when Rean arrived to the park. So many things happened earlier today and they all had nothing to do with his main objective, and he found himself almost ready to head straight to the hotel he found earlier. It was an odd feeling to consider. He never thought something like today could wear him out as much as something surreal like exploring a Dream Zone. Then again, with what went on today, especially recently, maybe being tired from that was normal. Rean could only wonder what a negotiation could be like if his conversation with Creizle could be compared to something similar.

As of now, however, he was left with little else to do for the day. He had already restocked on supplies after dinner and made sure of where he was staying in for the night. A lack of anything to do after today was almost necessary, and he only had his decision with Creizle's tasks to mull over. If Orsten was willing to send any letter to Elise, he could write one up once he was in his room, but until then, he felt the need to spend the last of his free time for something, anything.

As cliché as it was, a walk in the park did some good for him, though not in a usual way. Rather, a chance encounter with a group of people there helped him ease a little more. By the time he made it to the park—a vibrant rest area notable for a flowery attraction called the Crystal Garden—the gentle sounds of instruments being played made their way to his ears. Before long, he noticed the four musicians standing out as their music flowed freely.

The need to relax finally spiked, and soon enough he brought himself to a nearby bench. The tunes that were played from the four helped him ease the tension from the past few days, if, at least, only slightly. At the same time, listening by himself without a nearby friend or family member also made the experience a little lonely, but it was something he was willing to put up with for now. The music was more than enough to calm his nerves.

' _Heh, they're pretty good,'_ he mused, smiling as he was finally feeling positive. _'With a whole lot happening recently, their music_ _is something I need_ _...'_

Now that he looked at them with more focus, he noticed their unique features. The violin players consisted of a short teen with a noticeable bob of orange hair and faded emerald eyes, a plump blond, and a tall boy with sanguine brown hair. The girl with apricot-colored hair was the only one with a flute instead of a stringed instrument. They seemed to have been wearing the same uniforms, too, so no doubt they came from the same school somewhere nearby. They were pretty skilled at the song they were playing as well.

Soon, it was apparent he made it to the end of the practice. Once the song stopped, the brown-haired teen made the notice that it was already getting dark, and the group thus agreed that it was time to pack up. They didn't seem to pack much with their belongings; their instruments were really the only things most of the group brought with them, making their love for music much more obvious. There were only three teens that already left the park to take care of their remaining time for today. What surprised Rean wasn't the fact that the orange-haired boy decided to stay behind. It was instead when said boy decided to talk to him out of the blue.

"Um, hey," the younger teen started. "How are you doing?"

Rean could only answer politely to someone who was concerned. "Just fine. You had a good performance with your friends."

"Thanks." The boy bowed out of both respect and a little playfulness. "If you think we did pretty good, then I guess we really should have no more problems playing the song together."

"I can image you guys doing fine," the traveler complimented. "All for a small concert at school or something?"

"Haha, that was a few days ago, actually. No, we're just doing this to keep our skills up."

"I see." Rean might as well get introductions out of the way, he figured. "Rean Schwarzer from Ymir. Nice to meet you."

The orange-haired boy smiled at the idea of a new friend.

 **~Elliot Craig~**

"I'm Elliot Craig, and likewise! So, Ymir, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm traveling for a bit for personal reasons, and Heimdallr just happened to be my next stop. And then I stumbled onto you guys. Though, I guess I was pretty late, huh?"

Elliot chuckled heartily. "Pretty much. Our practice started about an hour and a half ago. Sorry that we weren't giving that much of an encore."

Rean shook his head with a tired smile. "It's fine. Just listening to your song was good enough for me. I kind of needed it."

The young musician got curious. "Really? You needed it?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off and looked away, searching for the right words. "I have a long trip ahead of me, so it's kind of a stress-maker, especially with one too many stops. Your song actually put me at ease for a bit."

"I get it." Elliot nodded in understanding, but his curiosity wasn't sated yet. "So how many stops?"

' _Ten worlds near ten places, and Celdic's done...'_

"Probably less than ten. Hopefully." Imagine if they actually took sympathy for him and dropped one world or two...

"That's pretty long for traveling!" The younger boy remarked, surprised.

Rean scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not something people would be excited for." Mainly for how it was all done in secrecy. "But it is pretty important for me, so I have to take care of it."

"That still sounds exciting, in a way," Elliot grinned innocently. He was about to say something else before his eyes widened and he raced to examine his things again. "Oh, I should get going now. We already practiced long enough, and Sis might start to get worried if I stay out longer than usual."

Rean can understand that. While he wasn't always the person late to the party, he still knew how his extended absence could worry Elise. At the same time, he felt the pang of guilt for thinking of someone close to his heart who was currently far away from his reaches...

"That's fine, Elliot. You take care of things at home, you hear?"

"Haha, don't need to be told that."

Elliot got up with his personal belongings being carried and waved a free arm to Rean as he hurriedly departed.

"Be seeing you, Rean! Don't be a stranger!"

"You got it!"

And like that, the young musician drifted away to the park's entrance and beyond, back to a family he could see and be happy of. A family that wasn't under pressure of a dangerous individual separating a piece from the loving group.

...

"A sister, huh..."

Rean clenched a fist and brought it to his chest. He wasn't going to hate someone for having a family that loved each other unconditionally—that would be extremely petty, but he still couldn't help but feel the tiniest bits of jealousy for the family to still be there, whole and waiting for someone like Elliot.

' _It will take time, Elise... but I promise I'll save you.'_

And the traveling swordsman left the park as well, filled with newly-founded resolve.

* * *

Garnier District...

The sun was finally gone, and the deeper shade of blue took the skies. Underneath that was the Garnier District, an area designed to house the wealthiest of people, commoners and nobles alike. With the Heimdallr Opera House taking in the most artistic and talented performers within the confines of Erebonia, the jewelry shop proudly displaying its products without fear thanks to an expert security system, and a hotel famous enough for its excellent services, proper showing, and its relationship with the royal family, it was practically a haven for nobles. That's not to say it was able to satisfy everyone, but it sure kept the attention of the richest in the country.

And for Rean, while his status gave him the privilege of better funds for himself in this journey, it still made him feel out of his element in a place like this. He'd never get used to it, he once mused.

Still, Der Himmel was one of the best places to stay and rest in. Slightly more expensive than the other inns, but only slightly because of the lack of any special events. Had there been even one, the price for only one night would take flight upwards. A miracle there weren't any holidays of the sort, he thought.

"Why hello there."

He neared the entrance to the hotel only to hear the voice of a woman. He spun around and found a peach-haired woman with azure eyes and a gentle smile sent his way. With a silver coat with black constellations designed on it, a stylized cotton shirt underneath, gray pants kept clean without a hint of a rugged look, and a hibiscus placed on her head, Rean figured she's dressed rather well to stand out among the crowd.

She was rather pretty too, but he wasn't going to voice his more troublesome thoughts.

Still, there was something uncomfortable about this meeting with her. He couldn't figure out why, but he may as well play along, he figured.

"Uh, hi," he started. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Oh, nothing too troubling," she hummed, looking pleased for some reason. "You seemed rather tense, actually. Is this your first time being here?"

Rean nearly showed a grimace before forcing his lips to a thin line at the last possible moment. Just how many people were figuring out about him and his issues? And he only noticed how obvious he was making it look after that rose-haired woman on the train pointed it out...

She at least gave an excuse for him to use, so there's that. "More or less. It feels like I stepped into a world of elites, to be honest..."

The young woman gave a heavenly-sounding laugh. "I can understand your point. Not many people would feel comfortable if they found themselves among the wealthiest, I suppose. I should know."

She shook her head. Rean wondered if it was reminiscence she was feeling.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Medielia Maryanne. I prefer you call me 'Meddy'. My real name has not too much interest or impact here, anyway."

"Er, right." He still wasn't sure what to make of this conversation... "I'm Rean Schwarzer. Nice to meet you."

She nodded, seemingly pleased. "Indeed. At least this will make it easier."

He felt the need to grimace again, but he wondered what was it about this woman that put him on edge. "What are you talking about?"

"How are you taking this situation so far? Are you doing okay with these trials?"

Ah, there it was.

"..."

The piercing silence and wrathful glare he was giving already said how much he trusted her, and while she was aware of how uncomfortable he still was about the situation, she felt the need to say something unorthodox.

"You seem well."

Rean exhaled for a bit, only out of confusion. She turned away from him and started at the darkening sky.

"Just to clear up a misconception," she said, and while her tone was still soft, he felt some kind of strength backing it up. "Not many of us agreed to Zentelos' plans, and I, for one, still don't. I still wish to make the best of something that isn't viewed positively, on the prospect of finding a light in darkness early on."

This time, he cast his gaze downwards and sighed. So Medielia... Meddy wasn't that much of an enemy either. She was like Orsten. They were allied with Zentelos, the man who kidnapped his sister, but they were also people who held empathy to the highest degree. And yet again, he couldn't fault him if the man had people like Orsten and Meddy as his allies. She at least explained her connections, but now that left him with another question.

"So... not to make it sound rude, but why are you here?" He stared back at her, awaiting her response.

"It's as it seemed," she answered before looking back, smiling. "I was wondering how you were doing, considering your sister's peculiarity about your condition. She's gotten anxious."

"And whose fault is that?" He tried not to sound any cold to that last remark. He tried.

She at least felt guilty for it, indicated by her smile getting strained. "Mmm... I did have a hand in taking her away, so I suppose I'm to blame, too."

He took a deep breath. He knew there wasn't anything to gain if he blamed her anyways, so he didn't bother.

"I'm doing just fine. The next Dream Zone isn't until tomorrow, so I don't have anything else to worry about."

"So you say." She rose and lowered her shoulders, her lips thinning for a bit. "I am, at least, grateful that you're participating. You aren't abandoning anyone to their fates, and wish to change them yourself."

He grit his teeth. "That's because it's my sister I'm trying to save. You think people would easily abandon their families to stay away from something like this?"

"How many people do you think they say they'll do whatever it takes to save their beloved, and then turn away from the fear of their own safety?"

He didn't have an answer to that, but he knew there were definitely cowards who didn't have the heart to go through such trials. Meddy's eyes flickered for a moment before smiling again.

"You needn't worry, Rean. Knowing you, your determination and strength will help drive you to rescue your sister."

Rean gave a puzzled look towards her. "Huh? You make it sound like we've known each other."

She laughed again. "Oh, your sister was a dearie. She told me how much she idolizes you, believing you to be able to find the perfect future to support your life, and saying how your ideals, if you have any, would never sway easily." Her smile became a little mischievous. "She also told me how often you practice your Eight Leaves One Blade techniques, even went on a rant on how you overextend your practices with the style, and complained how often you used the hot springs thanks to that. Also, I think she said she wants you to find a woman in your life. I never knew you had such a doting sister..."

"Sh-she wouldn't say such things!"

' _...Would she?'_

"Of course she wouldn't. But you were still tense the whole time since we met that I needed to poke fun at you."

She soaked up the once-in-a-lifetime embarrassed face of his and found this night more amusing than it should have been. Elise was also right in thinking her brother would have to loosen up, if only because she wasn't receiving poor care as expected of kidnappers in general. Now that Meddy had seen it, it would help put the noble at ease.

"Well, you're certainly doing well," she then said, dropping her teasing. "I'd hate to try to come up with other ways if I needed to calm you down, somehow..."

"Just—no, Meddy," Rean stuttered, still reeling from earlier. "I'm doing fine. I will save her, no matter what, and nothing will stand between me and her."

There was a finality in his tone that told Meddy she didn't need to argue further. Thus, she took that with grace and gave a nod.

"Then let me be clear on one more thing before I leave." They both met their gazes straight on. "Rean, I want you to know what despite everything, we—that is, I, Orsten, and Zentelos—still want you to succeed at this. Your failure would not come as a benefit to us. Not now, not soon, not ever. Please, do everything you can to ensure that you can overcome these trials. And we'll do our part to keep Elise comfortable while she waits."

Rean stared.

"...You really are the weirdest kidnappers I've met."

Her smile became a grin. "I'm honored to have such a compliment," she joked.

But he was right. They were not the kidnappers he first assumed them to be. They were somehow above that. Kidnappers with a sense of human empathy. A kind that Rean believed was not a common sight in stories, or in real life in general. They were his enemies, but they made it pretty damn hard to hate them for what they did to him and Elise...

"Now, if nothing else, I suppose I should get back to your sister and let her know how you're faring..."

Rean's mind went the distance as he remembered something. "Oh, wait! Meddy!"

She only took a step forward away from him before he shouted. She turned to him once more with curiosity mixed in her blue eyes.

"What is it?"

He sighed, finding this chance to be as perfect as ever.

"If you're going back to her, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"So I told him that you ranted on and on about him and that he should find a woman in his life to settle down with."

Elise leveled a stare at Meddy on the other end of the table, eyes half-shut. "I'm pretty sure I never mentioned any of those things."

The noble-like woman laughed elegantly. "You didn't. Throughout the whole time, your brother was entirely tense for a confrontation, so I said those things to get him embarrassed. He seemed really overprotective of you."

This time, the captive girl giggled before ending it with a sigh. "That's him, alright. If he was like that when you met him, he's probably taking it well."

This world, the final Dream Zone they were in...

Elise was first amazed at the world around them. A field of vivid flowers, underneath a black sky filled with numerous stars, almost like something out of a fairy tale. A strange world with strange rules she learned, where hunger was not a necessity but could still be satiated. She didn't even need to break into a washroom once, if there was ever one around there. It was a calming place to be in, helping her relax quite a bit, considering her circumstances...

Her mind tried to wrap around the summary of what Meddy told her. Ten challenges in ten Dream Zones, which her brother had to explore and clear in order to come and save her. As of yet, they couldn't tell her why they needed his brother, other than it should benefit their futures in the long run should he succeed, along with their plans. And while Elise was never fond of being captured just to progress someone's plans by using Rean, she couldn't deny these people were the best kind among kidnappers.

It was still surreal to be having tea with one and making nice talk. But she wasn't complaining.

"At the very least," Meddy continued, looking at her empty teacup, "he was able to calm down. I said this before, but I needed to make sure he realized we have no intention of harming you. Everything we've done would be pointless if you were hurt under our supervision."

"I really have to thank you for that," Elise commented. "Rean is definitely determined to save me and win this game. But sometimes... I fear of the chance that he could make a judgmental mistake."

"Like picking a potential suitor for you?"

Elise glared again. Meddy just giggled.

"While I can't say much about him due to how little we've interacted for now, he has given me that particular image. More seriously, even if Rean should make a mistake one day, he will have all his friends by his side to warn him of choices that could potentially alter the peace of Erebonia."

"You make it sound like he'll get friends for this journey..."

The lavender-haired girl's eyes widened as she caught the implication rather quickly.

"Wait, does that mean you're...?"

"Hush, now," Meddy said, playfully waving a finger. It got the noble-blooded girl to stay quiet. "I'm not at liberty to say everything of what will happen. Then again, I suppose the answer would be obvious for this one, wouldn't it?"

Elise supposed it was fine. It still left her with more questions, but she had this one answered easily. For Rean to have friends in this journey, close allies to rely on, it stirred an exciting curiosity to see how it would all be played out...

"To be fair," the woman then added, "we do have other reasons why we need more people on this journey, but they'll come to you all naturally. Some answers are kept as secrets because people can understand them more when they learn it themselves."

"That sounds rather cryptic."

"It is how riddles work. But this leads to another point I need to bring up on, and it involves you."

She was listening for anything that she needed to learn, but it seemed this conversation would be one of the more important ones.

"I have no doubt Rean will succeed these trials," Meddy began slowly. "And along with his friends, who remain faithful to him so long as he remains benevolent to them. But I will be honest in my opinion. At times, he may not be able to rely on them as often as he should, as much as he wants. This may lead to a sort of... difference in his usual style of fighting. His friends, who I believe will still be of use in both physical and mental, may not always be around for him when he needs them the most. And while this might turn into a boon in realizing what his true limits are, I think it'll still cause an unnecessary handicap when it happens suddenly."

"I... guess that makes sense," Elise said cautiously, not sure what the woman was getting at.

"Now, even if his friends are to be gone one moment, there must still be someone he can rely on. Someone who he's already forthcoming with when concerning his troubles, and who he's able to stand alongside with in turmoil. Someone who, outside his developing circle of friends, is easily the most trusted person on the field."

Elise nodded slowly, still not sure what Meddy was saying as the woman stared at her...

And then...

And then...

She blinked. Then she covered her mouth with one hand in shock.

"M-me?" She squeaked, her blue eyes heightened.

Meddy smiled, taking a little joy from the girl's surprised reaction.

"I had to insist Zentelos on this one, with no small amount of nagging. We've decided to twist the rules by reuniting you with your brother, before the completion of the tenth and final Dream Zone, but only when he makes it in. In other words, you're backup."

Elise's mind was moving back and forth at record speed, trying to process Meddy's revelation from top to bottom, that all that came from her lips were barely-coherent sounds.

"But... I, um, er..."

"This goes without saying, however," Meddy started again, not waiting for another minute to hear her reply, "but you must be trained to keep up with everyone else when the time comes. Do you know how to use a sword?"

She didn't know why she was answering, but she did. "Um... I know how to use a rapier. But I learned only the basics of it, so..."

"Then we will make time. By then, you should be able to fight by his side without worry. Or would you rather you stay here until the end?"

"M-Meddy, this is..."

It was a generous offer, she couldn't voice out loud, only because of how sudden this was. Not only would she see an improvement in her skills with a rapier under Meddy's tutelage, but for the chance to be considered a _reliable partner_ to Rean, to be able to protect him as much as he protected her, _just like last time_ , to be able to see him once more before everything was said and done, even...

But at the same time, she felt uneasy about it. It meant she was going to put herself at risk just to see Rean once more, earlier than intended. And any gain from that seemed so small compared to waiting without any further risks. But if Meddy and even Zentelos were okay with her taking up her rapier to support...

...

"Um... can I... have some time to think this through?"

Meddy nodded in knowing. "Certainly. Take all the time you need."

Elise gave up a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She could never be grateful enough to have such kind people as her captors.

"In the meantime, I suppose I should deliver something that was sent to you recently."

Sent to her? Before she could make any heads or tails about who or what, the elegant woman pulled out a white envelope from her coat's pocket. She flew the envelope to the other end of the table for Elise to catch. The girl gently picked it up after it landed on the hard wood. A letter for her? Could it be...?

"I received it just recently, and it was addressed to you. I think he was your secret admirer or something."

Elise gave one of the best mortified looks out there, mouth agape and all.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, you're so obvious, I can't help it!"

Then she clamped her mouth shut and sent her anger through her glare. Meddy tried hard to stop giggling.

"Oh, come now, Elise. One day, you'll understand what it's like to be doing this from time to time. At any rate..."

The woman stood up from her seat and was prepared to make her departure to the horizon.

"Are you going somewhere?" Elise had to ask.

"I'm going to check on something before anything else," she answered vaguely, beginning to walk away. "In the meantime, you can spend a few more minutes with the letter on your hands. I''l be seeing you soon, Elise."

"Um, okay. Take care, Meddy..."

Her sudden departure was rather blunt, but it wasn't the first time Elise had seen it. Rather, Meddy did the same thing when she went off to search for Rean in Heimdallr. It just felt so soon for her to leave right after coming back.

Still, at least Elise had something new to do in her free time, aside from looking at the wondrous flowers around her, or taking a look at the stars and the constellations she could see herself. One slide of her thumb, and the letter was opened up easily. She pulled the film of paper from inside, ready to read the contents.

" 'Dear Miss Schwarzer'..."

...Well that got awkward fast. She couldn't help but giggle how formal her brother continued to be in their letters.

"Really, Rean? Still 'Miss Schwarzer'? I'm your own sister..."

She shook her head and continued reading...

* * *

 _I write to you this, to let you know how things happened ever since you got kidnapped._

 _It really caused a bit of a panic back at Ymir, you know. When all that was left was a letter in your room, from the man who made this happen, we all tried searching high and low for you, hoping the letter was just some prank. Mom wouldn't stop crying up until the next day, and Dad tried very hard not to get too angry. It was stressful all around, even more so when we realized I had to take part of these trials in order to save you. How could I say no? Still, it wasn't easy having to leave everyone behind the next day, while they hoped for us to return soon. But I guess you know me. I already made my decision. I'd never back down from this, for your sake._

 _It was only two days later after getting that letter that I arrived in Celdic, my first stop. I'm not sure if Orsten or someone else told you, but there was a situation going on. There was a massive overgrowth from Lunaria Nature Park, caused by a Dream Zone, a strange world inside a sphere of sorts, that I needed to enter and clear. Getting through the park was easy, but things changed around when I entered the Dream Zone. It was there that I met Orsten, one of the people behind these trials, and he offered me assistance through the first world, Delirious Forest._

 _It wasn't that bad. Actually it was a lot more pleasant than I expected. I don't know why, but with Orsten around, it almost seemed like an actual trip through a forest. There were a lot of flowers to see, unique spots to check out, the entire place was beautiful. If anything, though, Orsten only made the experience worse when he decided to lead the way and got us running away from seven bears at once..._

* * *

Elise blinked. She didn't meet Orsten just yet, but she had a few hints on who the strange boy was, so it made it a little easier for her to imagine a teenager led by a small and intelligent child, only for both to be on the run by bloodthirsty bears. But seven of them? All at the same time?

She felt bad for giggling at the image and was thankful no one was around. Then she went back to reading.

* * *

 _...but you really would have loved it here aside from the monsters that came around. It was a more literal 'walk in the park', I guess, and it's not like the entire forest was dangerous if you knew where to go._

 _In the end, we fought a powerful monster together and defeated it. Orsten gave me this Clearing Key, and like that, I cleared the Dream Zone, and reversed the overgrowth caused by it. Celdic hardly suffered any problems aside from their earlier anxiety. To be honest, it still felt too easy for me, so I guess I can expect the later Dream Zones to get more complicated to clear as I go along._

 _So here I am at Heimdallr, waiting for the next Dream Zone to show up. I've met a few interesting people today while I waited, and then I met Meddy. I'm sure you at least met her if she knew you personally. In fact, she's the reason why I even managed to get this letter to you. I feel better in knowing you weren't being treated harshly by them. It took some time to understand that, though, but they were so friendly that it was easier to believe them. It still struck me as odd that you're held captive by people with a harmless sense of humor._

 _At the very least, things are looking up. I'm not looking forward to whatever problem this next Dream Zone will cause in the real world, like how Delirious Forest caused that overgrowth in Lunaria Nature Park. But I am waiting for the day when this is all over, when we can finally go back to Mom and Dad together in Ymir, and we don't have to worry too much about what comes next. For now, I'm going to keep playing this game with them. I'll keep on fighting for your sake until I can finally reach you, so please wait for me._

 _-Rean Schwarzer_

* * *

The only sound she could hear was the calming, gentle winds that blew in this mirage world.

She felt the butterflies in her heart, a profound warmth springing in her being as she kept on reading the letter to the end. At the same time, she keenly noticed a difference very few people would see easily. She hadn't seen a long-written letter from Rean since forever. It was almost as if he was a touch more expressive this time. Like a piece of him changed. A small piece, but it could easily amount to something...

"Hm..."

After everything that had happened so far, she was starting to see something behind this journey for Rean. It was one reason, but... if Meddy wasn't lying, and really, why would she lie? But if this reason was indeed what she believed...

...

Elise closed her eyes and lifted the letter to her chest, metaphysically feeling it as part of her soul.

"Don't worry, Rean. I can wait for you."

Then she looked up to the starlit sky once more, and smiled.

"And I know you'll never be alone on this journey."

* * *

 **~Review Responses~**

 **kiro-sveta (ch1): Thank you!**

 **Guest (ch1): More or less a scene of what's to come, yeah. It is for an arc that is yet to be written of course, so anything goes in that moment before it's seen properly. And, well, yeah, I figured I could do a bit of EO here to make exploration seem interesting.**

 **Blue Bragon (ch1): Haha, throughout the whole of _Trails of Cold Steel II_ , I was getting gradually frustrated at Elise's lack of development since it went from "little sister" to nowhere significant. So yes, she will play a much better role in that particular arc. And Altina will definitely try to intervene under Osborne's command. Old man can't help but want his plans to work as intended, after all.**

 **Blue Bragon (ch2): I admit, that "Perfect Archive" was something I pulled out with minimal justification, but there will be more to it instead of just Orsten wanting his worlds realized. And indeed, this arc will be written out first before occasionally diving into the secrets of the arc the prologue takes place in. As for more people having involvement, don't worry. That's easier done. *evil laughter***

* * *

 **I'm really disappointed myself with this delay. Enough said. At least I know where to take this.**

 **Until the Dawn of Another New Morning...**


End file.
